If You Love Me, Let Me Get You Back
by diyaRi De
Summary: If You Love Me #3 Kebodohanku lah yang memilih untuk pergi. Kerinduanku yang tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Dan karena egoku, aku harus mendapatkanmu kembali.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own the Characters. Copyright : Mangaka Eyeshield 21**

 **Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just Modified it.**

 **Diyari De Present : If You Love Me, Let Me Get You Back ( Trilogi If You Love Me - Final )**

 **Sangat disarankan untuk membaca kedua cerita yang sebelummnya :**

 **1\. If You Love Me, Let Me Know**

 **2\. If You Love Me, Let Me Stay**

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

"Mama," sapa seorang anak kecil berumur delapan tahun saat Mamori mendorong dari luar pintu kafe untuknya dan anak itu langsung melesat masuk ke dalam.

Hari masih terlalu pagi untuk sebuah toko buka, tapi berbeda dengan kafe ini. Karena Mamori sudah kenal baik dengan pelayannya.

Kafe ini termasuk kafe yang buka lebih pagi karena memang dikhususkan untuk karyawan yang berangkat kerja pagi hari. Mamori melihat ke dalam tersenyum kepada pelayan lelaki yang sedang menurunkan kursi. Dia lalu beralih melihat pelayan perempuan yang tak lain adalah tetangga depan apartemennya.

"Seperti biasa, Anezaki Sensei?" tanya Takagi Saori. Ibu dari Takagi Ito, anak yang selalu bersamanya setiap pagi. Karena masalah waktu bekerja, Saori tidak bisa mengurus keperluan Ito saat berangkat sekolah. Saori harus bersiap-siap membuka toko pagi-pagi. Sementara suaminya yang mengurus keperluan Ito di pagi hari sebelum dia berangkat kerja. Selanjutnya Mamori lah yang bertugas membawa anaknya ke sekolah. Bukan masalah untuknya, karena Ito juga salah satu murid di sekolahnya, ditambah dia bisa meminum coklat hangat gratis setiap pagi. Selain itu memang orang tua tidak dianjurkan untuk mengantar anaknya sampai sekolah.

"Ma. Aku aku mau susu cokelat ditambah dengan es krim," rajuk Ito kepada mamanya yang sudah berdiri di belakang bar menyiapkan minuman untuk dibawa Mamori.

"Sekarang masih pagi Ito. Nanti perutmu kram," ujar Mamori yang berdiri di belakang Ito.

Saori tersenyum. "Betul kata Anezaki Sensei."

Ito cemberut mendengarnya.

"Pagi ini susu cokelat hangat seperti biasa, nanti pulang sekolah mama akan membuatkan susu cokelat dengan es krim."

"Betul ma?"

Saori mengangguk mengiyakan.

Saori memberikan botol berisi cokelat hangat dan susu cokelat kepada Mamori. "terima kasih Takagi-san."

"Dah mama." Ito lalu mencium pipi Saori dan berlari keluar kafe.

.

.

Anezaki Mamori duduk di kursi meja kelasnya saat murid-murid berlarian bermain di lapangan dan sebagian yang lain duduk di kelas sambil menikmati bekal makanan mereka. Dia sedang membereskan laptop dan peralatan lain di atas meja.

"Anezaki Sensei," sapa seseorang sambil mengetuk pintu. Mamori tersenyum membalasnya. "Ayo makan."

Mamori mengangguk. "Sebentar. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Oke."

Setelah selesai, Mamori lalu keluar kelas menuju ruangan guru. Dia lalu duduk di kursinya dan mengambil bekal yang dia letakkan di atas meja.

"Kamu bawa apa Mamiya Sensei?" tanya Mamori ke guru yang duduk di sebelahnya yang sudah lebih dulu makan. Mamori melongokan kepala ke meja sebelah dan terkagum-kagum melihatnya. "Wah. Cantik sekali. Jika itu bekalku, aku ragu akan memakannya."

Mamiya tertawa. Suaminya memang seorang koki di salah satu restoran di Aichi. "Oh ya Anezaki Sensei, kamu pernah mencoba restoran sushi di persimpangan dekat stasiun?"

Mamori menjawab dengan menggeleng.

"Kapan-kapan kita kesana. Katanya enak sekali," lanjutnya.

Sejak pindah ke daerah Aichi satu setengah tahun lalu. Mamori memang belum terlalu mengenal tempat ini. Dia berhenti bekerja dari tempat kerjanya dulu. Sejak kejadian itu, Mamori sangat ingin meninggalkan apartemennya, kalau bisa dia ingin meninggalkan Tokyo. Untungnya hal tersebut diizinkan oleh orang tuanya, mengingat itu demi bisa menyembuhkan keadaan Mamori. Baik fisik dan juga batinnya.

Mamori pun mencari pekerjaan segera mungkin yang ada di luar Tokyo. Dia pun mendapatkannya di wilayah Chubu, tepatnya di daerah Aichi. Dia mengajar sebagai guru SD disini. Beradaptasi dengan lingkungan dan orang-orang baru membuatnya teralihkan dari mimpi buruknya.

Kondisi fisiknya memang bisa sembuh dalam hitungan bulan, tapi tidak dengan dengan pikiran dan perasaannya. Mamori ingin melupakannya. Dirinya tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Mamori bisa hidup dengan baik dari luar. Tapi dulu, beberapa bulan ke belakang, Mamori selalu rutin ke psikolog. Dokter menyarankan agar Mamori berusaha untuk melakukan banyak kegiatan dan mencari cinta baru. Dia bahkan selalu meminum obat tidur selama hampir dua bulan.

Mencari banyak kegiatan memang sudah dilakukannya, dan terbukti dirinya bisa melupakannya sejenak. Perlahan dia tidak minum obat tidur lagi. Dia pun sudah mengurangi jadwal kunjungannya ke dokter. Tapi untuk mencari cinta baru. Mamori tidak sanggup melakukannya. Karena baginya, dia tidak bisa bersama orang lain lagi. Dia tidak bisa mencintai orang lain lagi. Hatinya seperti ada lubang besar. Dan bagian yang hilang itu, sudah tercabik-cabik tak tersisa oleh orang itu. Orang tidak berperasaan yang menciptakan mimpi buruk Mamori setiap malam.

.

.

Mata yang biru, rambut cokelat kemerahaan yang lurus melewati pundak, senyum yang indah yang bisa membuat orang lain terdiam memandanginya, dan tubuhnya yang kecil itu yang sanggup menenangkan dirinya. Dia adalah malaikat. Hiruma yakin bahwa wanita ini adalah malaikat yang diciptakan untuknya. Dan Hiruma hanya bisa memandang sosok itu lewat gambar di layar laptopnya.

Sudah hampir dua tahun terlewati sejak kejadian itu. Hari berlalu dengan tenang. Hiruma yakin dirinya sudah menentukan pilihan yang tepat. Setidaknya itulah yang dia tegaskan pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi kenyataannya, Hiruma sadar benar bahwa dirinya tidak baik-baik saja.

Hiruma bisa melihat sosok wanita itu dimana pun. Dia bisa melihatnya di bangku penumpang pada mobilnya, dia bisa melihat senyumannya di balik kopi hangat yang diminumnya, dia bisa mencium wangi tubuhnya dibalik selimut tempat tidurnya. Wanita itu ada dimana-mana. Dia selalu ada di setiap Hiruma memejamkan mata. Dan Hiruma sangat merindukannya.

"Kau seperti orang bodoh," ejek Mina dari balik layar pc pengintai, yang mengintip melihat Hiruma yang duduk di depannya.

Hiruma diam, tidak menggubris ejekannya. Toh semua penghuni ruangan ini tahu, bahwa Hiruma memang orang bodoh yang begitu saja melepaskan wanitanya.

"Kalau kau memang sudah niat ingin berhenti, lakukanlah dengan benar," lanjut Mina lagi. "Jangan datang kesini lagi."

Miura yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat suara melihat kedua 'junior'nya. "Sudahlah Mina. Dia memang sedang bosan dan kurang kerjaan."

"Jangan salahkan kami jika bos kesini dan dia memberimu tugas," sahut Mina lagi.

"Berisik. Dia tidak akan berani melakukannya. Dan lagi si botak sialan itu tidak mungkin kesini sebelum memberitahuku."

"Kau ingin membantuku Hiruma? Aku punya laporan yang belum kuketik," ujar Miura.

Hiruma melirik tajam ke Hiruma. Dia lalu segera membereskan laptopnya dan memasukannya ke tas.

"Cara paling ampuh untuk mengusirmu," ujar Mina tersenyum meledek.

"Sialan kalian berdua," balas Hiruma menuju pintu. "Kudoakan kerjaan kalian tambah susah tanpa aku." Hiruma lalu menutup pintu dan berjalan di lorong menuju lift.

Saat tiba di lantai kamar apartemennya, ponsel bergetar dari saku jasnya. "Ya," sahutnya.

"Selamat siang Direktur Hiruma. Mr. Lee dari Kanada ingin menemui anda besok pagi jam sepuluh," ujar sekretarisnya.

"Ya. Bilang padanya untuk datang tepat waktu, karena aku akan pergi siangnya," balas Hiruma. "Dan tunda semua jadwalku untuk dua minggu ke depan."

"Apa anda ada pertemuan ke luar kota, Direktur?" tanya Sekretarisnya.

"Aku akan pergi liburan," jawab HIruma. "Ke Aichi."

.

.

Bukan Hiruma Youichi jika dia tidak tahu dimana Mamori berada. Hiruma punya banyak mata dan telinga. Dia bahkan bisa melihat cctv yang merekam supermarket yang biasa dikunjungi Mamori setiap hari rabu dari layar pc tempat Mina biasa bekerja. Hiruma tahu semuanya, dan dia juga tahu bahwa tidak ada satu laki-laki pun yang berhasil memenangkan hatinya.

Walau sudah hampir dua tahun, atau lebih tepatnya dua puluh satu bulan sejak terakhir Hiruma meninggalkannya di rumah sakit waktu itu, Mamori tidak pernah terlihat bersama lelaki lain selain rekan kerja di sekolahnya. Informannya bilang bahwa Mamori terlihat seperti wanita yang sudah punya seseorang di hatinya. Dia seperti tidak terbuka jika ada lelaki yang ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat. Mamori selalu menjaga jarak dan tidak ingin terlibat lebih dalam. Karena itu tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya.

Jika memang benar seperti itu. Apakah masih ada harapan untuk Hiruma. Apakah rasa cinta itu masih ada untuknya. Hiruma masih ragu akan hal itu. Dia ingat benar bahwa dirinya lah yang telah meninggalkannya, melepaskannya, bahkan melukai hatinya. Hiruma sangat sadar apa kesalahannya, dan jelas Mamori pasti tidak akan memaafkannya. Karena itu, Hiruma akan mendapatkannya kembali bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

Tepat jam bel masuk sekolah saat Mamori dan Ito sampai di gerbang sekolah dengan tersengal-sengal.

"Selamat Pagi Anezaki Sensei," sapa penjaga gerbang, Suijiro. Saat lelaki berusia lima puluhan itu menutup gerbang setelah mereka lewat. "Tumben sekali telat."

"Pagi. Suijiro-san," balasnya sedikit kelelahan karena berlari kecil sampai gerbang tadi. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan sepatu kets-ku," lanjut Mamori. Dia membutuhkan sepatu kets untuk senam pagi setiap seminggu sekali.

"Sensei, aku ke kelas dulu," sahut Ito melambaikan tangan dan langsung berlari ke kelasnya.

"Ya. Hati-hati Ito," jawab Mamori. "Aku juga ke kelas dulu. Sampai nanti Suijiro-san," ujar Mamori kepada Suijiro. Dia lalu membalasnya dengan senyuman.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang saat Mamori tengah berkeliling memeriksa pekerjaan anak yang tengah membuat kerajinan tanah liat. Beberapa saat kemudian bel istirahat kedua berbunyi.

"Ayo anak-anak. Kita istirahat dulu. Jangan lupa cuci tangannya sebelum kalian makan siang," ujarnya sambil berjalan ke depan menuju mejanya.

"Ya Sensei," jawab murid-muridnya serempak.

Mamori lalu membereskan tasnya dan berjalan ke ruang guru. Dia lalu berpapasan di pintu kantor dengan rekan guru perempuan. "Anezaki Sensei. Ada kiriman sesuatu di mejamu," bisiknya tersenyum.

"Kiriman?" balasnya bingung.

"Ya," balasnya mengangguk. "Liat saja," ujarnya sambil berlalu ke luar ruangan.

Mamori masuk dan menuju mejanya. Dia melihat tiga tangkai bunga tulip putih di pot tanaman mini dengan pita merah. Mamori melihat lalu membuka lembaran kertas yang terselip di pita itu.

 _Maaf_

Mamori membaca tulisan itu dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Kamu bertengkar dengan pacarmu, Anezaki Sensei?" tanya Mamiya di samping kursinya melihat Mamori yang berdiri memegangi kertas di tangannya. "Maaf. Aku membacanya tadi."

Mamori menoleh sesaat, masih dalam bingungnya. "Ah ya. Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya, perlahan duduk dan masih tetap berpikir.

Mamori bukan bingung tentang siapa pengirim bunga ini. Awalnya dia memang bertanya-tanya siapa pengirimnya. Namun setelah dia membaca tulisannya, satu kata saja sudah menjawab semuanya. Mamori tentu tahu siapa pengirimnya. Hanya saja, dia kepikiran bagaimana orang ini tahu keberadaan Mamori. Selama ini dia berhasil menyembunyikan dirinya dari segala kenangan pahit. Dan tiba-tiba saja orang ini muncul dengan bunga yang seolah berkata, orang itu selalu tahu kemana pun Mamori pergi.

"Ada apa Sensei? Wajahmu seperti baru saja melihat hantu," sahut Mamiya menyadarkan Mamori.

"Kapan bunga ini datang?"

Mamiya mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga baru saja sampai. Mungkin Suijiro-san yang membawanya kesini. Kamu tanya saja padanya."

Tidak perlu memunggu lama, Mamori lalu keluar dari bangkunya dan menuju ke Suijiro. Setelah bertanya, Mamori tidak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya. Karena memang bunga ini pasti dikirim dari toko bunga. Suijiro juga memberikan tanda terima dari toko bunga tersebut ke Mamori. Dengan segera Mamori menelepon toko bunga tersebut.

"Saya Anezaki Mamori dari SD Kawatori I. Saya mau menanyakan tentang kiriman bunga..."

"Oh ya Anezaki-san. Saya ingat," sela suara perempuan di seberang. "Apa ada masalah dengan bunganya?"

"Ah tidak... Saya cuma ingin tahu siapa orang yang mengirim bunga ini?" tanya Mamori langsung.

"Maaf saya tidak tahu," balas petugas itu. "Saya hanya menerima telepon dari seorang perempuan untuk mengirimkan bunga. Dia tidak mengatakan dari siapa bunga itu akan diantar. Dia juga melakukan pembayaran via transfer."

"Perempuan?"

"Ya," balasnya. "Saya bisa lihat nama pengirim biayanya. Sebentar."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Shinomiya Kaya."

.

.

Shinomiya Kaya mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya saat pintu ruang pertemuan terbuka dan tiga orang keluar dari sana. Salah satunya adalah Direkturnya. Dia lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan menundukkan kepala saat tamu dari Kanada jalan melewati mejanya. Perempuan tiga puluh tahunan itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan melihat Hiruma yang berdiri di depan meja.

"Kau sudah melakukannya, _heh_?" tanya Hiruma.

Shinomiya mengangguk. "Ke SD Kawatori I, Aichi. Untuk Anezaki Mamori. Lengkap dengan pesan yang Direktur ingin sampaikan."

"Bagus," balas Hiruma. Dia lalu melihat ke jam tangannya. "Aku akan bersiap sebentar lagi. Kau sudah alihkan semua jadwalku dua minggu ke depan?"

"Ya. Sesuai perintah Direktur."

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku pergi."

Shinomiya lalu menundukkan badannya sementara Hiruma berjalan menuju lift.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil :

Haaaai ! Apa kabaaaar pembaca tercinta. Siapa yang kangen (cerita) saya?

Okey.. Pertama-tama. Ini judul fict kelewat panjang. Tapi karena saya tidak bisa menemukan kata yang pas hanya dengan satu kata (karena yg pertama _let me know_ , kedua _let me stay_ ) jadilah saya pakai kata-kata _get you back_. Selesai. Itu soal judul.

Kedua. Saya mohon maaf untuk pembaca yang berharap-harap pada chapter terakhir fict _about that night_. Mohon maaf, karena saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian (maaf karena di PHP in) Tapi sekali lagi, saya selalu membaca review kalian dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Karena itu, tetaplah memberikan review penyemangat kalian.

Ketiga. Kenapa saya membuat lanjutan dari _if you love me_ ini? Karena saya sadar dan tahu betul kalau pembaca tidak puas dengan akhir cerita ini yang terlalu cepat. Karena itu, saya sudah hapus bagian terakhir cerita _let me stay._ Jadi cerita di fic kedua dibuat menggantung. ceritanya akaDilihat dari reviewnya maupun jumlah review, fav, dan follow. Fic _let me stay_ lah yang paling ga sreg di hati pembaca dibanding fic yang lain. Alasannya pun beragam. Bisa karena genre nya, ending yang tidak memuaskan, atau banyaknya chara tambahan kurang detail penjelasannya. Karena itu, dari dulu memang sudah punya niatan untuk membuat _trilogi if you love me - final_ ini.

Jadiii... Cukup sekian celotehan saya yang memuat lebih dari 250 kata ini. Terima kasih untuk yang pembaca yang setia menunggu. Doakan semoga urusan saya lancar dan punya kesempatan untuk terus menulis kelanjutan cerita ini. Semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan pilihan saya yang membuat lanjutan cerita ketimbang membuat cerita baru. Karena jujur, saya belum punya ide baru untuk membuat fic Hirumamo kembali ramai.

Oke... Kecewa atau bahagianya kalian upload cerita baru, jangan lupa tulis di review ya.

Ingin berbagi ide dan saran atau sekedar mengobrol? PM saja. Karena banyak juga yang sudah PM ke saya.

Salam : De


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

OOC ALERT!

.

.

Mamori menata buku pelajarannya sambil memandangi bunga tulip di hadapannya. Dia tahu bahasa bunga tulip ini. Terlebih tulip putih, yang melambangkan permintaan maaf. Tanpa ada surat yang terikat di pita itu. Dia sudah tahu apa maksud tujuan bunga ini dikirim untuknya tadi pagi.

Dia tidak menyangka akan menerima bunga. Terlebih dari satu-satunya mantan kekasih yang pernah dimilikinya. Menjalin hubungan lima setengah tahun, membuatnya tidak bisa melupakannya, lelaki dan cinta pertamanya. Dalam hal ini, tidak ada yang kedua, semuanya masih sama, yang pertama dan masih tetap satu-satunya.

Tapi tidak. Mamori sudah mengubur semua itu dalam-dalam. Mamori masih ingat perasaan menyakitkan itu. Jika orang bilang, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, itulah yang dialami Mamori. Dia ingat seperti apa rasanya, dia harus bangkit sendiri, berani melangkah dan tidak ingin menoleh ke belakang. Mamori sudah hidup dengan kenangan dan rasa sakit itu berbulan-bulan lamanya. Jadi Mamori tidak ingin mengulangnya kembali.

"Anezaki-san," ujar seorang guru yang baru saja masuk kantor. "Ada tamu.'"

Mamori berpikir sambil melihat ke rekan gurunya. "siapa?" tanyanya heran, karena sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah.

Rekan gurunya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Suijiro-san yang memberitahuku. Mungkin orang tua murid."

"Terima kasih," balasnya sambil meletakan buku di pojok meja dan meninggalkan ruangan kantor.

Mamori berjalan dengan perasaan ragu dan bimbang. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak yakin apa harus menuju ke ruang tunggu tamu. Karena besar kemungkinan, sudah terbenak di pikiran Mamori siapa yang yang ingin menemuinya..

Belum sampai di ruang tunggu, Mamori melihat Mamiya berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Mamori terhenti dan melambai, mengisyaratkan Mamiya untuk menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamiya bingung.

"Aku mau minta tolong," jawabnya. "Coba Mamiya Sensei ke ruang tunggu tamu, dan lihat orang yang ada di dalam," lanjutnya. Dia melihat wajah bingung Mamiya. "Tolong ya. Hanya melongok sebentar."

Mamiya memandangi Mamori sambil menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Dia lalu berbelok ke lorong menuju ruang tunggu. Tidak lama berselang, Mamiya kembali.

"Ada siapa? Apa laki-laki?" tanya Mamori langsung.

"Laki-laki dan perempuan. Mungkin orang tua murid," jawab Mamiya. "Kamu ini kenapa Anezaki Sensei? Apa harus sebegitunya menghindari pacarmu?"

"Aku tidak punya pacar," balasnya cepat. "Terima kasih, Mamiya Sensei," ujarnya tersenyum.

Mamiya kembali berjalan. Sementara Mamori menghela napas lega dan belok melangkah ke lorong ruang tunggu tamu. Dia membuka kenop pintunya.

"Selamat siang," sapa Mamori ramah. Namun senyum di wajah Mamori lambat laun memudar kala dia melihat siapa yang ditemuinya.

"Selamat siang," balas Kaya berdiri dan menganggukkan kepala.

Mamori melihat ke lelaki yang duduk di sofa seberangnya.

Hiruma berdiri dan berjalan melewati Mamori menghadang pintu. "Kau kembali lah ke Tokyo," ujarnya kepada sekretarisnya.

Kaya membungkuk sopan dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Hiruma lalu menutup pintunya kembali. "Duduklah," ujarnya kepada Mamori.

Mamori melangkah ragu dan duduk di sofa. Karena jelas Hiruma sudah menghadang pintunya. Setelah memastikan Mamori duduk, Hiruma lalu kembali ke tempatnya. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Hiruma hanya memandangi Mamori, sementara Mamori yang bingung, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Beberapa puluh detik berselang, Mamori tidak tahan dengan keheningan mereka, ditambah Hiruma yang hanya terus memandanginya.

"Ada... Perlu apa?" tanya Mamori, membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin menemuimu," jawab Hiruma santai.

Mamori melihat beberapa saat ke Hiruma, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Dia menghela napas. "Aku tahu kau ingin menemuiku. Tapi untuk apa?" balasnya kesal sekaligus tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Kau memanjangkan rambutmu," ujar Hiruma, yang memang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Mamori.

"Apa itu penting untukmu?" balas Mamori yang entah kenapa bingung dengan pernyataan Hiruma yang tak masuk akal di situasi seperti ini.

Hiruma tersenyum menyebalkan. Dan Mamori tambah kesal dibuatnya.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kamu katakan lagi, aku permisi." Mamori lalu bangun dari duduknya dan hendak membuka pintu.

"Apa besok aku bisa menemuimu lagi?" tanya Hiruma menghentikan langkah Mamori.

"Terserah," balas Mamori membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali meninggalkan Hiruma.

.

.

Jam kerja Mamori sudah selesai dan dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemennya. Mamori melangkahkan kakinya dengan resah, seakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Tapi dia memang tahu dirinya sedang diikuti, karena Hiruma jelas-jelas berjalan di belakangnya.

Mamori menghentikan langkahnya, mengatur napasnya yang sudah mulai kesal. Dia lalu berbalik dan menatap kesal ke Hiruma, yang juga menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya ketus.

"Ikut denganmu," jawab Hiruma terang-terangan.

"Apa kamu tidak ada tempat tujuan lain? Kenapa ikut denganku."

"Aku tidak terlalu paham daerah sini," jawabnya santai.

"Kau pikir itu masuk akal!? Kamu punya mobil dan kamu bisa sampai ke sekolahku tanpa masalah."

Hiruma terdiam dan hanya mendengarkan Mamori. Dia lalu menyinggungkan senyuman. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar suara marahmu."

Mamori menatap tidak percaya. "Aku tidak peduli," kesalnya. "Di depan ada kantor polisi. Kalau kamu masih mengikutiku, aku akan kesana dan bilang kalau kamu itu penguntit."

" _Keh_. Aku akan berhenti. Aku akan menemuimu besok," ujar Hiruma dan berbalik arah menuju ke sekolah untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Mamori menarik napas lega dan melihat punggung Hiruma yang pergi menjauh.

.

.

Mamori menutup pintu apartemennya. Dengan lemas dia berjalan melewati lorong dapur menuju sofa santainya. Dia meletakkan tas di atas meja dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan santai dan memejamkan matanya.

Dirinya merasa lelah. Pertemuan yang tidak lebih dari lima belas menit dengan Hiruma, terasa seperti selamanya. Satu setengah tahun lebih dia membenahi dirinya, sekarang seperti tidak ada gunanya. Mamori memegangi dadanya, menahan rasa sakit yang sedari tadi dia rasakan.

 _Bagaimana orang itu bisa baik-baik saja. Kenapa hanya dirinya lah yang menderita. Kenapa orang itu kembali lagi ke kehidupannya._

Perlahan air mata jatuh dari ujung matanya. Mamori benci jadi orang lemah. Orang bilang, jangan meminta orang lain menggenggam kebahagiaanmu, karena dia akan dengan mudah melepaskannya. Ya, sekarang Mamori tahu. Sudah hampir lima tahun, Hiruma memegang kebahagiaannya. Dan dia pula yang melepaskannya.

Harusnya dengan alasan itu saja, Mamori bisa membenci Hiruma. Karena dia tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan, diacuhkan, dan tidak diinginkan. Saat itu dia bahkan membenci dirinya sendiri. Mamori menyalahkan diri sendiri atas dirinya yang terlalu mencintai Hiruma. Dia ingat bagaimana dia dulu berusaha keras menemui Hiruma yang menghindarinya dan meminta Hiruma untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Mamori bahkan mengiba kepada lelaki itu.

Sekarang laki-laki itu datang kepadanya. Entah apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi jika dia ingin mengambil hati Mamori lagi. Dia harus membayar apa yang telah dilalui Mamori.

.

.

Hiruma tiba di apartemen yang dia sewa untuk sebulan. Hiruma tidak perlu repot-repot, karena sekretarisnya sudah mengurus semua keperluan dengan mencarikan apartemen yang sudah lengkap dengan perabotannya. Hiruma menarik kopernya ke dekat lemari. Dia lalu merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. Tak lama kemudian, ponsel bergetar dari saku mantel hitamnya.

"Apa apa, _heh_?" tanya Hiruma langsung tanpa menyapanya.

 _"Kau kemana? Aku ke kantormu, tapi resepsionis bilang kau pergi bersama sekretarismu,"_ jawab Musashi.

"Aku di Aichi," jawab Hiruma langsung.

 _"Aichi?"_ ulang Musashi. _"Ke tempat... Anezaki?"_ lanjutnya ragu.

"Hm"

 _"Apa dia masih mau menemuimu? Kalau aku jadi dia aku sudah mengusirmu jauh-jauh."_

"Tidak perlu memperjelasnya Pak Tua. Dia memang sudah melakukannya," ketus Hiruma.

 _"Baguslah. Dia memang seharusnya begitu."_

"Kau ini sebenarnya mendukung siapa, _heh_?"

 _"Memangnya dari awal aku bilang aku mendukungmu?"_

"Sialan!" umpatnya. "Sekarang katakan apa maumu?"

 _"Aku mau meminjam motor lamamu,"_ jawab Musashi. _"Dimana kuncinya?"_

"Ada di apartemenku. Minta saja kunci cadangannya pada petugas. Aku akan meneleponnya nanti."

 _"Oke,"_ sahutnya. _"Ah sebentar...," tahannya. "Kau serius datang menemui Anezaki?"_

"Kau pikir aku bercanda, heh?"

 _"Bukan begitu...,"_ balas Musashi. _"Hanya saja... Apa yang kau lakukan untuk mendapatkannya kembali?"_

"Cara apapun akan aku lakukan," jawab Hiruma.

Musashi menghela napas. _"Aku harap kau tidak pakai ancaman."_

Hiruma terdiam berpikir sesaat. "Menurutmu... apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

 _"Aku rasa kau harus minta maaf dulu,"_ jawab Musashi. _"Apa kau sudah mengatakannya?"_

Hiruma tidak menjawab.

 _"Sudah kuduga kau belum minta maaf padanya,"_ lanjutnya. _"Dengar. Dari semua yang pernah kau ceritakan dulu padaku, kau banyak salah padanya. Dan sudah pasti dia tidak akan memaafkanmu. Jadi karena kau sudah tahu telah berbuat salah, Hiruma. Lebih baik minta maaf padanya."_

"Sudah," jawab Hiruma singkat.

 _"Sudah? Bagaimana?"_ balas Musashi tidak yakin.

"Intinya sudah."

 _"Oke... Kalau sudah, apa itu dari mulutmu langsung? Tidak kan?"_ oceh Musashi lagi. _"Jadi Hiruma, minta maaflah secara langsung di hadapannya."_

"Aku rasa kau lebih cocok menjadi penasehat daripada tukang reparasi," ledek Hiruma.

 _"Tapi aku tidak seratus persen yakin dia akan menerimamu kembali. Tapi setidaknya, berusahalah. Aku lebih suka kau yang dulu saat bersamanya. Terurus dan bicaramu tidak terlalu kasar. Dibanding sekarang."_

" _Keh_. Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, _heh_?"

 _"Tidak ada,"_ jawab Musashi.

"Ya sudah. Tutup teleponnya. Aku mau istirahat."

.

.

Mamori bangun dengan wajah yang tampak lelah. Rambut acak-acakan dan mata yang kemerahan. Dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam. Mamori melihat ke jendela yang masih tertutup gorden. Dia lalu beralih ke jam weker di atas meja. Sudah jam delapan. Sudah waktunya dia bangun dan berbenah kamarnya.

Hari ini dia dapat jatah libur mingguannya. Setiap hari rabu dia menggunakan waktunya untuk mencuci, membereskan kamarnya, dan berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Dua jam terlewati, Mamori telah selesai melakukan pekerjaan rumahnya. Setelah dia membersihkan dirinya, Mamori beranjak untuk ke supermarket terdekat.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit Mamori tiba di supermarket. Mamori berjalan santai masuk ke dalam supermarket. Dia mengambil troli dan langsung menuju ke area bahan-bahan makanan. Dia melihat-lihat dengan santai barang-barang yang ingin dia beli. Mulai dari bumbu masakan, sosis, daging, ikan, dan sayuran. Mamori dengan teliti memilih bahan makanan mentah dengan melihat tanggal kadaluarsanya. Karena Mamori akan menyimpannya di kulkas untuk persediaan memasak selama seminggu. Tidak lupa juga dia membeli beberapa botol yogurt dan ramen.

"Tidak biasanya kau beli ramen," ujar seseorang.

Mamori langsung menoleh mengenali suara itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menemanimu," jawab Hiruma.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah meminta seseorang menemaniku," balasnya melanjutkan mendorong trolinya.

Hiruma berjalan beriringan dengan Mamori.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Hiruma mengangkat bahu. "Cuma kau satu-satunya yang kukenal disini."

Mamori menghela napas. Dipikirkan bagaimana pun, itu bukanlah jawaban yang tepat. Dan sekarang Mamori tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Kau... Menerima kirimannya kemarin?" tanya Hiruma ragu.

"Kiriman apa?" tanya Mamori, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kiriman itu..." ujarnya lagi, lalu melihat Mamori menaikan bahunya. "Yang bunga tulip itu."

"Ooh.. Bunga itu. Memang itu darimu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir dari siapa!?"

"Yah... Karena kupikir dari orang lain."

Hiruma terdiam lagi sambil mengikuti Mamori yang memilih barang.

"Kau membacanya?" tanya Hiruma. Dia tidak mendengar Mamori menjawabnya. "Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

"Jangan kira aku mau bicara denganmu sama artinya dengan aku memaafkanmu," sahut Mamori melengos tidak peduli sambil menaruh barang ke troli dan kembali berjalan.

"Tunggu," sahut Hiruma sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Mamori dan membuat Mamori berdiri menghadapnya. "Aku tahu aku salah dan kau tidak mungkin memaafkanku. Tapi akan aku lakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanku."

Mamori menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Hiruma. Terlebih dia mengatakannya disini, di supermarket ini. "Kau pikir semudah itu? Kau tahu, Ini bukan tentang kau yang merasa bersalah atau aku yang tidak mau memaafkanmu," ujar Mamori, berusaha untuk tidak menaikan suaranya sambil mengatur emosinya. "Kau tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku. Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah kulalui sejak kejadian itu. Dan sekarang kau minta maaf?" Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengibas genggaman tangan Hiruma. "Jangan mengikutiku."

Mamori berjalan dengan tegar. Dia berusaha tidak menangis karena mengeluarkan semua yang dipendamnya.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Mamori harus menghentikan langkahnya saat menyusuri jalan menuju apaertemennya. Tapi Mamori tidak menoleh. Dia hanya berhenti dengan menghentakan langkahnya dan menghela napas kesal. Dia memang paham betul, kalau Hiruma tidak mungkin menuruti perkataannya walau sedikit saja.

Sementara Hiruma, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Karena tujuan dia kesini memang untuk mendapatkan Mamori lagi. Tapi wanita itu tidak mau menerimanya, dan Hiruma bahkan membuatnya tambah kesal.

Mamori hanya berjalan dua langkah di depannya. Dia tahu, diam Mamori sama artinya dengan marahnya. Hiruma menyadari seberapa dalam luka yang dia toreh. Seberapa sakit yang Mamori rasakan akibat perbuatannya. Tapi Hiruma hanya ingin mereka kembali seperti dulu.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan," sahut Hiruma.

Mamori tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dan mengacuhkannya.

"Kau cukup mendengarkan saja," lanjut Hiruma lagi. Hiruma lalu menarik napasnya. "Aku tidak pernah menganggap kau bukan pacarku lagi. Aku memang meninggalkanmu, dan aku sadar itu perbuatan paling bodoh yang pernah kulakukan." Hiruma terdiam sambil memandang punggung Mamori. "Tapi bagiku, kau tetap milikku. Dulu, sekarang, dan seterusnya. Selamanya. Tidak pernah berubah."

Mamori menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Hiruma juga berhenti melangkah. Dia tidak berbalik dan tetap memandang ke depan. "Tapi kamu sendiri yang bilang kamu tidak bisa bersamaku dan kita tidak akan berhasil," balas Mamori.

"Tapi aku juga pernah bilang, kalau aku juga tidak bisa kalau tidak bersamamu," sambung Hiruma.

Hembusan angin bertiup di jalan yang mereka lewati di pinggir jalan raya.

"Tapi kamu memilih meninggalkanku, Youichi," ucap Mamori, meneteskan air mata dari ujung matanya, mengingat kenangan dulu.

"Karena itu maafkan aku," ujar Hiruma, kembali melangkah dan sekarang dia berhadapan dengan Mamori. "Aku tahu aku salah dan aku tidak akan bisa memperbaikinya."

Hiruma menggenggam tangan Mamori yang bebas. Dengan tangan yang satunya, Hiruma menghapus air mata yang menetes di pipi Mamori. Hiruma kemudian mendekat dan merengkuh Mamori sambil mengusap kepalanya. Hiruma terbiasa. Dia terbiasa memeluk Mamori jika melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Dan pasti dirinya lah penyebab semua dari tangisannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Mamori. Aku seperti mati setiap hari karena tidak bisa melihatmu," lirihnya di telinga Mamori kemudian mengecup kepalanya.

Mamori melepaskan pelukan Hiruma dan mengusap air matanya lagi sambil mengatur napasnya. Dia lalu melihat ke Hiruma, memandangi matanya dalam-dalam.

"Tapi kau masih hidup," sahut Mamori.

"Aku bilang seperti," balas Hiruma.

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja," balas Hiruma lagi. "Aku seperti orang gila. Gila karena ingin memelukmu, Gila karena ingin menci-," ucapan Hiruma terhenti dengan tangan Mamori yang menutup mulutnya.

"Sudah cukup kamu mengatakannya," sela Mamori karena malu mendengarnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Hiruma menyamakan langkah mereka dan mengambil alih kantung belanjaannya. "Biar aku saja," sahutnya.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan kecil :

Wahh... Ternyata feedback fict ini tidak terlalu bagus. Biasanya setiap saya upload cerita / chapter baru, dalam seminggu sudah ada 100 lebih viewers yang membuka cerita saya. Tapi fict ini, walau sudah dua minggu lewat di upload. Belum mencapai 100.

Okay ga papa... Saya pantang kecewa. Yang penting masih ada pembaca yang terhibur, me-review, favorite dan follow. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang tetap setia~

Ditunggu review-nya lagi yaaa

Salam : De


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

Mamori membuka kunci apartemennya dengan perlahan sambil mengulur waktu untuk berpikir, apakah ini pilihan yang tepat untuk mengizinkan Hiruma masuk ke apartemennya. Setelah kuncinya terbuka, Mamori mendorong pintunya sedikit, lalu menoleh ke Hiruma.

Hiruma hanya menunggu dan menatapnya.

"Apa kamu harus ikut masuk?" tanya Mamori meyakinkan.

"Aku belum makan dari pagi," jawabnya.

Mamori hanya menghela napas. Dia tahu itu hanya alasan. Kalau memang Hiruma lapar, dia bisa membeli makanan di restoran sebelah supermarket. Tapi memang dia saja yang ingin mengganggu Mamori dan ikut ke apartemennya.

Mamori masuk ke dalam dan menaruh belanjaannya di rak dapur. Setelah itu mengganti sandalnya dengan sandal rumah dan mengambil satu lagi untuk Hiruma.

"Aku cuma punya yang kecil. Tidak pakai juga tidak apa-apa." Mamori menyarankan, dan Hiruma memilih tidak memakainya.

Hiruma lalu masuk ke dalam menuju ruang tengah dan berdiri disana sambil melihat-lihat. Ruang tengah Mamori hanya memiliki satu sofa panjang, meja dan televisi. Di belakang sofa, Hiruma bisa melihat ruangan lain yang hanya ditutup gorden besar. Dia melihat dari sela gorden ada meja kerja dengan laptop di atasnya dan tempat tidur di balik gorden itu. Hiruma lalu memandang di depannya. Ada jendela besar menuju ke balkon. Apartemen Mamori memang cukup luas dan pas untuk dihuni seorang sendiri.

"Kamar mandinya disini," ujar Mamori yang menyadari Hiruma sedang mengamati kamarnya.

Hiruma lalu menoleh belakang di sebelah kanannya dan melihat sebuah pintu. Dia lalu melihat Mamori menuju ke ruang tidurnya. Hiruma mengikuti di belakangnya dalam melongok ke dalam. Dalam tarikan napasnya, Hiruma bisa merasakan kenyamanan yang selama ini dia rindukan. Hiruma dapat mencium aroma Mamori dari ruangan ini.

Setelah meletakkan dompet dan mengambil kunciran rambutnya. Mamori menguncir rambutnya untuk siap-siap memasak. Dia lalu berbalik dan menubruk tubuh Hiruma di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kamu ikutan kesini," sahutnya. Mamori tambah merasa canggung saat Hiruma tidak menyingkir dan hanya menatapnya.

"Aku ingin memelukmu," ujar Hiruma, bukan untuk meminta persetujuan Mamori. Dia hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

Mamori menahan napasnya kaget saat Hiruma dengan santai menyelipkan lengan di pinggang Mamori dan merangkulnya lembut. Hiruma menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Mamori sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia merasakan Mamori di dalam pelukannya, mencium wangi tubuhnya, dan merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama dia rindukan.

Sedangkan Mamori, hanya diam dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jantungnya bergemuruh. Dia hanya berpikir bagaimana bisa dirinya mengizinkan Hiruma memeluknya dengan wajar, seolah Hiruma memang berhak atas dirinya. Mamori tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia tidak membalas pelukan Hiruma. Namun, dari pelukan ini dia menyadari, bagaimana Hiruma juga menderita selama ini.

"Kamu tidak mau melepaskanku?" Akhirnya Mamori mengeluarkan suaranya. "Apa kamu tidak lapar?"

Hiruma tidak menjawab, dan masih tetap pada posisinya.

Mamori lalu mencoba melepaskan pelukan mereka, namun Hiruma semakin memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sebentar saja," sahut Hiruma.

Mamori menghela napasnya. Perlahan tangannya naik dan mengusap rambut Hiruma. "Kau tahu aku masih belum memaafkanmu."

"Aku tahu," sahut Hiruma. Dia perlahan membuka matanya dan melepaskan pelukan mereka walau tangannya masih bersantai di pinggang Mamori. Hiruma lalu mendekatkan kepalanya dan menempelkan dahi mereka. Hiruma memejamkan matanya lagi. "Aku sangat sangat ingin menciummu," lanjutnya.

Jantung Mamori kembali berdebar. Dia bersyukur Hiruma memejamkan matanya, karena saat ini wajahnya memerah. Mamori tahu, Hiruma bisa saja langsung melakukannya seperti saat dia berkata ingin memeluknya. Tapi Hiruma menahan dirinya. Hiruma paham, dia tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa izin dari Mamori. Walaupun dia sangat ingin melakukannya.

"Sudah... Aku harus masak," sahut Mamori, melepas kecanggungan mereka dan melepaskan dirinya.

Hiruma masih memandangi pergerakan Mamori dan mengikutinya ke ruang tengah. Hiruma berhenti saat Mamori menoleh padanya.

"Jangan mengikutiku. Jangan berdiri di belakangku saat aku masak. Apalagi kalau kamu juga tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang," larang Mamori. "Kamu tunggu dan duduk saja di situ," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke sofa.

Hiruma tidak menyahut dan menurut begitu saja dengan perintah Mamori. Dia menyinggungkan senyumnya sambil berpikir bagaimana Mamori bisa membaca jalan pikirnya dengan tepat.

.

.

Saori tidak henti-hentinya melirik ke seseorang di sebelah Mamori saat dirinya berdiri di depan mesin kasir menunggu pesanan Mamori.

" _Hot chocolate_ dan _double espresso_ ," ujar Mamori.

Saori lalu mengetik pesanan Mamori di layar kasir. "Pacarmu, Sensei?" Akhirnya Saori berhasil menanyakannya.

"Bukan," jawab langsung Mamori. "Kenalanku dari Tokyo," tambahnya.

Hiruma hanya melirik singkat mendengar jawaban Mamori, dan beralih melihat ke menu di kafe lagi.

"Aku mau roti," ujar Hiruma, membuat Mamori menoleh padanya.

Mamori lalu ikut melihat ke menu di atas dan berpikir. "Hmm... _Butter croissant_ satu dan _cheesecake_ satu," tambah Mamori.

Saori lalu menambahkan lagi ke dalam pesanannya. "Satu _hot chocolate_ , satu _double espresso_ , satu _butter croissant,_ dan satu _cheesecake._ Semuanya 4200 yen."

Hiruma mengeluarkan uang dan menyodorkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum Mamori sempat mengambil dompetnya. Saori lalu memberi kembaliannya.

"Duduk saja dulu," ujar Hiruma kepada Mamori.

Mamori lalu berjalan menuju kursi kosong dekat jendela sementara Hiruma menunggu pesanan yang hanya beberapa menit saja. Setelah itu dia membawanya menuju meja.

Hiruma menaruh pesanannya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Mamori. Dia mengambil kopinya dan hendak mengambil makanannya, namun Mamori menahannya. Hiruma lalu memandangi Mamori.

"Mau _croissant_ atau _cheesecake_?" tanya Mamori.

Lagi-lagi Hiruma kebingungan dengan pertanyaan itu. Dia lalu menjawab, " _croissant._ "

Mamori memindahkan piring berisi _croissant_ ke depan Hiruma. "Kamu memilih _croissant_ , berarti kamu harus pulang setelah ini."

Hiruma melihat ke _croissant_ miliknya dan _cheesecake_ yang sedang dipotong Mamori dan dimakannya. "Kalau aku pilih _cheesecake_?"

"Kamu tidak akan memilihnya," balas Mamori santai dan melihat wajah tidak puas Hiruma. "Yaa... Kalau kamu pilih _cheesecake_ , kamu boleh makan malam di tempatku, habis itu pulang."

Hiruma mengerutkan dahi mendengar pilihan yang tidak adil itu. Karena tentu Mamori pasti sudah tahu, yang mana yang akan dipilih Hiruma.

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa bermain tidak adil begini," sahut Hiruma.

Mamori malas membalas ucapannya. Dia lalu kembali tidak peduli dan mulai memakan _cheesecake_ -nya.

"Setelah ini kamu harus pulang," sahut Mamori.

Hiruma hanya diam saja sambil memakan _croissant_ -nya.

Mamori pun terdiam, walau sebenarnya banyak sekali yang ingin dia tanyakan. Terutama tentang pekerjaannya di organisasi itu. Tapi Mamori menahannya. Lagi-lagi dia harus menahan diri dan Hiruma juga diam seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Apa aku bisa menemuimu lagi?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori menatap Hiruma dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa kalau kujawab tidak, kamu tetap akan mendengarkanku?" balasnya. "Tanpa kamu bertanya pun, kamu pasti akan bisa menemuiku meskipun aku bersembunyi."

"Kapan kamu akan menerimaku kembali?" lanjut Hiruma.

"Memang kamu pernah memintaku kembali?" balasnya. "Kamu cuma bilang maaf dan aku tidak memaafkanmu."

"Aku memintamu sekarang. Kembali padaku dan tetaplah di sisiku," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

Mamori menenangkan diri menahan debaran jantungnya. "Dengar Youichi. Kamu pernah meninggalkanku. Tidak ada jaminan kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi," jelasnya tegas. "Aku lelah."

Hiruma tidak membalas perkataannya. Dia tidak tahu cara apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk meyakinkan Mamori. Tapi dia tidak akan meninggalkannya, dan Mamori harus percaya itu.

.

.

Mamori menatap dirinya sekali lagi di cermin sebelum siap berangkat kerja. Hari ini hari kamis, dia hanya memakai blus kasual dan rok selutut berwarna merah gelap. Rambut cokelat kemerahan panjangnya terikat rapih dan hanya menyisakan poni di depannya. Mamori memoles sedikit _lipstik_ berwarna _rose pink_ yang sepadan dengan warna blusnya.

Mamori keluar dari ruang tidurnya dan menuju rak sepatu mengambil sepatu _flat_ yang sewarna dengan warna kulitnya. Mamori mengambil kunci yang tergantung di samping pintu dan membuka pintunya. Dia lalu mengunci pintunya kembali. Sambil memasukkan kunci di tas pundaknya, Mamori berjalan di lorong menuju tangga. Apartemen Mamori hanya terdiri dari tiga lantai. Dengan masing-masing lantai terdapat lima kamar. Dan Mamori memilih kamar di lantai dua.

Setibanya dia di bawah. Mamori menuju ke kamar nomor 3 di lantai satu dan mengetuk pintunya. Beberapa saat pintu itu terbuka dan keluar Ito bersama dengan Ayahnya yang juga siap berangkat kerja dengan kereta.

"Ayo," ajak Mamori tersenyum kepada Ito, dan mereka jalan duluan bergandengan tangan sementara Ayahnya menutup pintu di belakang.

Mereka sudah di luar pagar apartemen. Ito tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada Ayahnya. "Dah.. Papa!" ujarnya ceria.

Papanya menunduk dan menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Ito. "Jadi anak yang baik ya Ito," ujarnya.

Ito membalas dengan senyum semangatnya.

Ayahnya lalu beralih ke Mamori. "Tolong ya Sensei. Terima kasih." Ayah Ito menundukkan kepalanya dan pamit ke Mamori.

Mamori balas menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Ayo Ito," ujarnya.

Dia menggandeng tangan Ito lagi dan membalikkan badan ke arah jalan menuju sekolahnya. Langkah Mamori terhenti saat melihat Hiruma yang sudah berdiri di samping mobil.

Hiruma menatap Mamori, lalu beralih ke anak kecil di sebelahnya.

"Siapa Paman itu? Sensei mengenalnya?"

Mamori menoleh menunduk ke Ito dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Siapa anak itu?" tanya Hiruma tanpa basa-basi.

Mamori terdiam memikirkan jawabannya. Entah kenapa dia bingung menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma. Karena jawabannya, anak ini, Takagi Ito, dia anak tetangganya, anak muridnya, anak wanita di yang melayani mereka kemarin, dan juga anak dari laki-laki yang dilihat Hiruma barusan. Entah Mamori harus memilih yang mana.

"Dia anak muridku," ujar Mamori, akhirnya memilih jawabannya.

Hiruma melihat ke jam tangannya. "Masuklah. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Ayo Ito," ajak Mamori berjalan menuju mobil Hiruma.

Mobil telah melaju. Dengan Ito duduk di kursi belakang sambil melihat ke jalan. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, Hiruma memperhatikannya dari kaca spion depan.

Mamori yang menyadari kelakuan Hiruma itu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Mamori lalu ingat dia harus mengambil susu Ito. Dia lalu menepuk dengkul Hiruma seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Berhenti di kafe yang kemarin," ujarnya menunjuk ke depan.

"Memang sudah buka, _heh_?"

"Sudah berhenti saja."

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, mobil sudah sampai di depan kafe.

"Ito tunggu disini saja ya. Biar Sensei yang ambil susunya," ujar Mamori kepada Ito. Ito pun mengangguk menurut.

Mamori lalu keluar mobil dan berjalan masuk ke kafe. Dia melihat Saori yang sudah mengamati mereka sejak mobil itu datang. "Kenapa Ito tidak turun?" tanya Saori sambil menyiapkan susu untuk Ito.

Mamori menoleh ke belakang melihat ke arah Ito. "Ada yang mau aku pintai tolong darimu Saori-san?" ujarnya kepada Saori yang memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Cuma untuk saat ini saja, biarkan Ito di dalam mobil karena laki-laki itu tidak tahu kalau Ito anakmu."

Saori menyinggungkan senyumnya mengetahui rencana Mamori. "Sudah kuduga dia pacarmu, Sensei," ujarnya dan melihat Mamori hendak menyangkalnya lagi. "Paling tidak, pernah menjadi pacarmu."

"Yah... Memang benar. Karena itu, aku rasa sepertinya dia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya melihat aku bertiga dengan Ito dan suamimu tadi pagi."

Saori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kamu menggunakan suami dan anakku untuk membuat mantan pacarmu cemburu. Ckckck," ujarnya.

"Maaf ya Saori-san," sahut Mamori. "Aku cuma senang melihatnya seperti itu."

Saori tersenyum. "Apa itu tandanya kamu masih menyukaimya?"

Mamori mengangkat bahu. "Yah... Tapi aku tidak akan semudah itu mengakuinya. Aku ingin melihatnya berusaha."

"Baiklah," ujar Saori. "Ini susu untuk Ito. Yang ini untukmu, dan ini untuk pacarmu. Sama seperti kemarin."

"Terima kasih Saori-san." Mamori mengambil minumannya. "Aku akan bayar nanti sepulang sekolah."

"Santai saja. Hati-hati," ujar Saori.

Mamori lalu kembali ke dalam mobil, memberikan susu kepada Ito. Ito kemudian menerimanya dan tersenyum berterima kasih. Dia lalu meletakkan kopi untuk Hiruma di lubang pinggir kursi. Hiruma lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Tidak sampai lima menit mereka sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Aku duluan ke kelas Sensei," ujarnya sambil membuka pintu mobil. "Terima kasih Paman," tambahnya tersenyum ceria kepada Hiruma.

"Hati-hati Ito. Jangan lari," ujar Mamori sambil mengamati Ito yang berjalan masuk ke sekolahnya. Mamori lalu beralih ke Hiruma. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar."

Hiruma mengunci pintu mobil kembali.

Mamori menoleh kebingungan ke pintu mobil dan ke Hiruma. "Ada apa?"

"Aku iri dengan murid-muridmu," sahut Hiruma sementara Mamori menunggu Hiruma melanjutkan. "Mereka bisa melihatmu setiap hari. Bahkan kamu berdandan seperti ini untuk mereka."

Mamori menahan debaran jantungnya. Berharap wajahnya belum memerah saat ini. "Sudah terlambat kamu memujiku sekarang, Youichi. Dulu kamu tidak pernah memujiku," balasnya. "Kamu selalu bilang aku jelek, gendut, ditambah kata-kata kasar lainnya."

Mamori melihat Hiruma menunduk dengan kedua tangan di setir mobil. Mamori melihat Hiruma yang sibuk berpikir dengan wajah yang tampak menyesal.

"Kamu dekat dengan anak itu?" tanya Hiruma, masih tidak menatap Mamori.

"Ito? Ya," jawab Mamori. "Dia murid di sekolahku dan juga anak tetanggaku."

"Kamu juga dekat dengan Ayahnya?"

Mamori tidak langsung menjawab dan mengamati Hiruma yang masih tidak melihatnya. "Ya... Lumayan. Karena kita tetangga. Tapi aku lebih dekat dengan istrinya," jelas Mamori. Membatalkan niatnya untuk mengerjai Hiruma. Karena melihat sikap Hiruma yang seperti ini, yang bukan seperti dirinya. Membuat Mamori merasa luluh dan tidak tega untuk menambah penyesalannya.

Hiruma menoleh dan melihat ke Mamori dalam-dalam.

"Kamu juga sudah melihat ibunya. Dia pelayan yang di kafe tadi," tambahnya.

Hiruma berdeham seolah menarik napas lega. Dia lalu membuka kunci mobilnya. "A-" Perkataan Hiruma terhenti saat Mamori langsung menyelanya.

"Tidak usah menjemputku," ujar Mamori. "Aku akan jadi malas kalau tidak mandiri."

Hiruma hanya terdiam memandangi Mamori.

"Datanglah jam lima ke apartemenku," sambungnya, seolah menghantarkan angin segar untuk Hiruma. "Aku akan buatkan makan malam," ujarnya lalu keluar mobil. "Sampai nanti."

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil :

Halooo. Gimana gimana? Sudah mulai greget blom ceritanya ?

Jangan lupa tulis apapun yang kalian pikirkan tentang fic ini di kolom komentar. Dan tetap cek setiap hari jumat untuk update chapter terbaru. Entah jumat kapan, yang penting cek aja XD

Salam : De


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

Karena sekarang dirinya sedang libur bekerja, Hiruma tidak tahu apa yang harus dikerjakannya. Akhirnya Hiruma memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke kafe yang dikunjungi Mamori tadi. Bukannya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Mamori, Hiruma hanya ingin memastikan dan penasaran dengan kebenaran tersebut.

Hiruma lalu melajukan mobilnya dan langsung sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Hiruma turun setelah menepikan mobil. Hari masih terlalu pagi, tapi Hiruma melihat ke dalam kafe yang sudah ada beberapa pengunjung. Hiruma lalu mengantri di antrian ketiga.

Tidak lama Hiruma langsung mendapat giliran.

"Halo. Selamat pagi," sapa Saori ramah. "Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"satu _butter croissant_ ," jawab Hiruma.

"Apa ingin pesan kopi lagi?" tanya Saori, tentu saja dia masih ingat."

"Air mineral saja," jawab Hiruma.

"Baik. Satu _butter croissant_ dan air mineral. 1200 yen." Saori lalu mengambill uang yang dibayar Hiruma.

"Apa anak yang di mobil itu anakmu?"

Saori melihat ke Hiruma lalu tersenyum. "Anezaki Sensei yang bilang atau tahu sendiri?"

"Dia yang bilang."

"Sudah kuduga," balasnya. "Ya dia anakku. Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang untuk merahasiakannya darimu." lanjutnya. Dia lalu memberikan pesanannya ke Hiruma. "Silahkan,"

Hiruma lalu mengambil pesanannya dan memilih kursi dekat jendela. Hiruma duduk bersandar dengan menyilangkan kakinya sambil melihat para pengunjung memasuki kafe. Kebanyakan dari mereka memesan _take away_ karena terburu waktu kerja mereka. Jadi hanya Hiruma seorang yang duduk dengan santai di kafe ini.

Hiruma melihat hujan yang mulai turun. Para pengunjung pun mulai berkurang. Hiruma lalu memanggil pelayan dan memesan secangkir _americano._ Selang beberapa menit kopi Hiruma dibawakan oleh Saori. Dia lalu meletakannya di meja.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Entah kenapa Hiruma melontarkan kalimat itu. Karena pasti, Hiruma lebih tahu tentang apapun yang ingin diketahuinya dibandingkan orang lain.

"Silahkan. Boleh aku duduk?"

Hiruma mengangguk. Dia lalu berpikir sejenak tentang pertanyaannya. "Apa Mamori pernah bercerita tentangku?"

Saori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anezaki Sensei memang selalu cerita tentang kehidupannya di Tokyo. Tapi dia tidak pernah cerita tentang laki-laki."

"Apa dia pernah cerita tentang Amefuto?" tanys Hiruma, walaupun ada sedikit penyesalan karena mengingat hal tentang Amefuto lagi.

"Amefuto?" ulang Saori lagi. Dia lalu menggeleng. "Dia cuma cerita tentang TK tempat dia mengajar dulu."

Ponsel Hiruma seketika itu berdering dan dia langsung menjawabnya. "Ada apa?"

 _"Selamat pagi Hiruma. Maafkan saya, tapi pihak Mr. Lee baru saja menghubungi saya, beliau ingin mempercepat penyaluran barang,"_ ujar Shinomiya langsung ke permasalahan.

"Dia pikir menyalurkan barang semudah itu? Semua butuh proses. Lagipula dia masih diantrian ketiga," balas Hiruma.

 _"Saya sudah bilang seperti itu. Tapi beliau tetap memaksa dan akan menanggung biaya tambahannya. Beliau juga bilang ingin menemui anda."_

"Aku sudah bilang tunda semua pekerjaanku selama dua minggu!"

 _"Maafkan saya. Tapi Mr. Lee memaksa. Beliau akan mendatangi anda siang ini."_

"Kau bilang padanya kalau aku di Aichi?" balas Hiruma.

 _"Ya. Mr. Lee sendiri yang bicara pada saya beliau ingin mendiskusikan perihal penting dan akan menemui anda langsung,"_ jawab Shinomiya.

Hiruma hanya bisa menggerutu kesal.

 _"Beliau sudah memesan tempat di ruang pertemuan VIP Hotel Y jam dua siang."_

Hiruma lalu memutuskan teleponnya.

"Sepertinya sibuk," sahut Saori, mengalihkan perhatian Hiruma padanya.

"Boleh aku minta kertas?"

Saori mengangguk dan berjalan mengambilkan kertas. Dia lalu kembali lagi. "Bilang saja kalau butuh yang lain," ujarnya melihat ke arah pengunjung yang baru datang. Saori lalu kembali ke belakang kasir.

Hiruma menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu. Setelah itu dia menuju kasir dan memberikannya ke Saori. "Berikan ini ke Mamori."

Setelah itu Hiruma keluar kafe sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia lalu menghubungi seseorang dan langsung tersambung. "Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku. Tapi aku butuh bantuan sialanmu."

.

.

 _Aku tidak bisa makan malam di tempatmu nanti. Tapi aku sudah minta seseorang menjemputmu. Ikutlah dengannya._

Mamori membaca surat yang diterimanya dengan kebingungan. Matanya tidak lepas dari kertas di tangannya.

"Terima kasih Saori-san," senyumnya kepada Saori di depan kasir. Dia lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke pintu sambil memasukan kertas itu ke dalam tasnya.

 _Seseorang akan menjemputku? siapa?_ pikir Mamori dalam hati. Dia lalu keluar kafe dan hampir saja menabrak seseorang. Mamori lalu bergeser sambil mengangguk meminta maaf.

"Halo manajer," sahut orang itu.

Mamori lalu mendongak dan melihat seseorang di depannya. Lelaki berkacamata hitam dengan rambut gimbal panjang dan diikat kebelakang. "Agon-san?"

"Ikutlah denganku," ujar Agon seraya menunjuk mobilnya hitam di sampingnya.

Mamori lalu mengikuti Agon yang sudah berjalan ke mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Mamori, masih dengan segala tanda tanya di pikirannya.

"Sudah ikut saja," jawabnya. Dia lalu menutup pintunya setelah Mamori masuk.

Agon lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kenapa Youchi memintamu menjemputku?"

Agon menoleh sesaat ke Mamori dan kembali fokus ke jalan. "Bukannya kau sudah tahu?"

Kalau saja Mamori orang yang tidak sabaran, dia pasti sudah membenturkan kepalanya ke jendela karena kebingungannya sendiri. "Sungguh Agon-san. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini. Kita mau kemana? Kenapa kamu yang menjemputku dan kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?"

"Harusnya si sampah itu yang bercerita. Bukan aku," sahut Agon. "Kau tahu tentang organisasi itu?" lanjutnya. "Aku juga termasuk di dalamnya. Dan lagi-lagi karena sikap berlebihannya pacar sialanmu yang selalu ingin melindungimu, dia minta aku untuk membawamu ke suatu tempat karena dia merasa ada hal yang mencurigakan."

Mamori berpikir sejenak memikirkan penjelasan Agon. "Lalu dimana Youichi?"

"Tentu saja mengurusi hal yang mencurigakan itu."

"Dia sendirian?" tegas Mamori lagi. "Kenapa kamu tidak bersamanya dan malah menemaniku?"

"Tenang manajer," ujar Agon. "Aku bilang hal yang mencurigakan. Bukan hal yang membahayakan. Dia hanya curiga tentang klien di perusahaannya."

Mamori mengernyitkan dahinya lagi. "Klien? Perusahaan?"

Agon hanya melirik singkat dan menghela napasnya. "Aku rasa kau harus bertanya pada si brengsek itu. Tugasku hanya mengantarmu. Bukan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang seharusnya dijawab olehnya."

Setelah mendengar perkataan terakhir Agon, Mamori hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang keluar jendela di sampingnya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka dan perlahan Mamori merasa mengantuk dan akhirnya dia terlelap.

.

.

Mamori tersadar saat merasakan mobil berhenti dia lalu menoleh dan ke Agon yang membuka pintu mobil. Mamori melihat ke sekeliling. Langit sudah mulai senja. Dia mendapati dirinya berada di pom bensin.

"Kau lapar manajer?" tanya Agon, melongok ke dalam dari jendela mobil.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

Mamori lalu turun dari mobil. Dia menuju ke minimarket dan meminjam toilet disana. Setelah selesai, Mamori membeli beberapa roti dan minuman untuk perjalanan mereka. Dia lalu kembali ke mobil.

"Apa kita masih jauh?" tanya Mamori.

"tiga puluh menit lagi sampai," jawab Agon.

Mamori hanya balas mengangguk dan Agon mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

.

.

Tepat seperti perkataan Agon. Mereka sampai tiga puluh menit kemudian di sebuah rumah yang berada tepat di pinggiran bukit yang jauh dari perkotaan. Mobil berhenti di depan pintu gerbang yang besar. Agon mengulurkan tangannya keluar dan menempelkan telapak tangan di sebuah mesin pendeteksi sidik jari. Pintu gerbang dengan cepat terbuka dan Agon kembali melajukan mobilnya. Mamori hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat ke belakang ke pintu gerbang yang sudah tertutup kembali.

Dua puluh meter dari gerbang tersebut, Mamori melihat rumah dua lantai yang terlihat sederhana. Agon lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang disediakan.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Agon.

Mereka lalu turun dari mobil. Mamori hanya memandang kebingungan dengan rumah di depannya. "Rumah siapa ini?" tanyanya.

"Rumah organisasi. Disinilah tempat yang paling aman."

Mamori menggelengkan kepala. "Aku masih tidak mengerti dari bahaya apa aku sampai harus diamankan kesini."

Agon lalu meletakkan jempolnya ke kunci sidik jari dan terdengar suara kunci pintu yang terbuka. Dia lalu mendorong pintu itu. "Masuklah."

Mamori melangkahkan kakinya. Dirinya sedikit terkejut mendapati pintu yang langsung menghubungkan sebuah lorong ke dalam. Berbeda dari kenampakan luar yang terlihat seperti rumah biasa. Mamori melihat ke sebelah terdapat cermin besar dengan pintu besi di sebelahnya.

"Ini ruang kerja organisasi," tunjuk Agon.

Mereka lalu menuju ke dalam. Dan kali ini Mamori mendapati dirinya lega melihat ruangan yang wajar. Dia melihat ruang tengah yang hangat dengan tiga buah sofa besar dan sebuah televisi yang sangat besar. Di sebelahnya yang hanya dibatasi setengah dinding, terdapat dapur dengan meja makan.

"Di atas ada empat kamar. Pakailah yang mana pun kamu mau," ujar Agon menunjuk pintu-pintu kamar yang bisa dilihat dari bawah. "Kamar yang diujung itu adalah milik sampah itu. Dia yang paling sering kesini, jadilah kamar itu sudah jadi seperti miliknya." tunjuknya.

Mamori hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Agon melihat ke jam tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa menemanimu lama-lama. Ada yang harus kuurus," ujarnya dan melihat raut wajah Mamori. "Tenang. Kau akan aman di rumah ini. Kucing pun tidak akan bisa masuk."

"Bagaimana dengan Youichi?" tanya Mamori, menghentikan langkah Agon.

"Dia akan menyusul kesini," jawabnya lalu menoleh ke Mamori. "Dan jangan bertanya kapan. Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Mamori.

Agon menghela napas. "Jujur saja manajer, kau masih mencintainya ya kan?"

Perkataan Agon berhasil membungkam mulut Mamori. Dia lalu berjalan tidak peduli meninggalkan Agon menuju ke tangga. Mamori memilih kamar paling ujung, tepatnya kamar Hiruma. Mamori lebih memilih kamar ini, karena _yaa_... Daripada dia harus tidur di kamar yang entah pernah ditiduri oleh siapa, Mamori tidak tahu.

Mamori lalu membuka pintu kamar. Dia menyalakan lampunya dan menutup pintu kamar kembali. Mamori lalu meletakkan tasnya di meja kerja di samping pintu. Dia lalu menuju ke lemari, berharap ada baju yang bisa dia pakai sebagai baju ganti.

Mamori melihat beberapa gantung baju disana. Dia memilih baju yang bisa dia pakai untuk tidur. Mamori lalu mengambil kaos lengan panjang putih yang nyaman. Dia langsung memakainya. Kaos ini cukup besar dipakai Mamori yang hampir menutupi setengah pahanya. Mamori lalu menggulung lengan kaos itu. Dia kemudian mendapati sebuah celana _training_ yang bisa dia pakai. Dia melihatnya dengan enggan, karena sudah pasti celana itu akan terlalu kebesaran untuknya. Tapi akhirnya Mamori memakainya karena dia tidak mungkin memakai rok kerja ini untuk tidur.

Setelah berganti pakaian, dia lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya. Dia mengambil ponsel dari tasnya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Seandainya dia tahu nomor telepon Hiruma. Dan sungguh bodohnya dia tidak menanyakannya ke Agon tadi. Sekarang Mamori hanya bisa diam dalam kekhawatirannya. Berharap Hiruma baik-baik saja.

.

.

Hiruma memarkirkan mobilnya di rumah aman. Dia melihat ke jam tangannya yang menunjukan jam dua malam, lalu mengambil tas gendong di jok belakang. Setelah mengurus pekerjaan yang bertele-tele dan melelahkan, dan dengan meminta bantuan dari Agon dan Miura, Hiruma bisa memastikan kalau bisnisnya dengan Lee berjalan dengan lancar.

Awalnya Hiruma menaruh curiga karena dari awal dia tahu Lee adalah Ayah dari penjahat yang pernah mereka tangkap. Namun setelah diselidiki oleh Miura, Lee tidak tahu kalau Hiruma terlibat dengan organisasi yang menangkap anaknya. Karena yang pernah mengusut kasus itu secara detail adalah Miura, Agon, dan Mori. Jadi karena itu lah, Hiruma bekerja ekstra hati-hati sambil menyelidiki niat dibalik bisnisnya dengan Lee.

Hiruma berjalan menuju pintu kayu besar dan meletakkan jempolnya ke kunci sidik jari. Dia masuk dan pintu tertutup kembali. Hiruma lalu menyalakan layar pc yang ada di samping pintu. Layar kemudian menyala dengan dua foto yang menampilkan Agon dan Mamori masuk ke rumah, dan satu foto lagi yaitu Agon yang keluar rumah. Dia lalu mematikan layar pc itu lagi.

Hiruma masuk menyusuri lorong dan sampai di ruang tengah. Dia naik ke tangga lantai dua. Dia lalu membuka pintu kamar partama yang ternyata kosong. Dia juga membuka pintu kedua dan ketiga, berharap menemukan Mamori disana. Namun dia tidak melihat Mamori.

Hiruma lalu menatap pintu terakhir, ya, pintu kamarnya. Dia lalu berjalan kesana, membuka pintunya. Ruang kamar masih terang, Hiruma melihat punggung Mamori berbaring dengan nyaman di dalam selimutnya. Dia meletakkan tasnya di dekat meja lalu membuka jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di kursi. Hiruma menuju ke lemari dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Dia lalu berjalan kembali mematikan lampu. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati Hiruma masuk ke dalam selimut agar tidak membangunkan Mamori. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya, memandang wajah damai Mamori, lalu mencium kepalanya lembut. Hiruma lalu menyelipkan tangan di pinggang Mamori dan berbaring dengan nyaman seraya memeluk Mamori dari belakang. Hiruma tidak peduli jika Mamori akan mengomel padanya esok pagi karena telah berani tidur bersamanya. Tapi setelah semua lelah yang dilaluinya hari ini, Hiruma membutuhkan kenyamanan ini sekarang. Berharap dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini.

.

.

Mamori terbangun dari tidurnya. Lampu kamar gelap. Dirinya ingat kalau dia tidak mematikan lampu sebelum tidur tadi. Mamori langsung sadar sepenuhnya dan kaget kala mendapati tangan seseorang yang merangkul pinggangnya. Mamori menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wajah Hiruma yang tertidur pulas. Mamori lalu memejamkan mata sembari bernapas lega karena yang merangkulnya adalah Hiruma, dan juga dia lega karena mendapati Hiruma yang sudah kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Mamori lalu menaruh kepalanya lagi ke bantal dan memosisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Dia menyelipkan jari jemari ke tangan Hiruma. Mamori kemudian menciumnya lembut. Dia memejamkan matanya kembali sambil tetap memegang erat tangan Hiruma. Berharap tangan ini tidak lepas esok pagi dan tetap bersamanya. Tidak seperti kenangan yang dia miliki dulu, di kala Hiruma yang selalu meninggalkannya setiap malam.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil :

What a sweet closing chapter~~

Okey. Sebelumnya saya mau bilang selamat datang kembali untuk **justgalon** yang baru muncul setelah sekian lama fic ini di publish. Saya bertanya2 kemana kamu selama ini karena belum komen di fic terbaru ini XD

Dan saya Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mengikuti cerita sampai chapter 4 ini. Untuk **s-rederr san, lucious,** **you poo, cblosm, muni, sho, BlondieFrankenstein, Rae, Mi Ken, Yuu Kamori, Akira Hikari406, resya018, justgalon, LStarCC-Akira , DDB-NAKITA, Takasugi Sora, dan AriaPutri.** Terima kasih karena telah mereview, favorite, dan follow fic ini.

Tetap ditunggu komentar2 kalian untuk masukan dalam mengembangkan fic ini. Jadi jangan lupa review yaaa... Ditunggu ya XD

Salam : De


	5. Chapter 5

Surprise! sebelum membaca lanjutan cerita, penulis mau meminta maaf kepada seluruh pembaca setia. Karena besok sudah masuk bulan ramadhan. Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa kawaaan~ !

.

Jangan buru-buru bacanya. Santai sajaa.. Jangan lupa pakai penghayatan XD

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Hari sudah hampir pagi. Mamori terbangun dan membuka matanya. Dia membiasakan diri selama beberapa detik. Sesaat kemudian dia menyadari posisi tidurnya. Entah dari kapan dia tidur dengan berbaring di atas dada Hiruma seperti ini. Mamori lalu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan hati-hati agar Hiruma tidak terbangun. Karena kalau sampai terbangun, entah dirinya harus memasang wajah seperti apa di depan Hiruma kalau dia tahu Mamori tidur sambil memeluknya.

Mamori lalu merogoh ponsel di tasnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Dia segera mengetik pesan ke sekolah kalau dia akan izin sehari. Setelah itu dia turun ke tangga dan menuju dapur mencari air minum. Mamori membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol minum. Dia duduk di ruang makan lalu menuangkan minum ke gelas, kemudian meminumnya.

Setelah itu Mamori melihat ke sekeliling. Dia melihat ada pintu kaca yang menuju ke halaman luar. Lalu ada satu pintu lain di samping televisi. Mamori membuka pintu itu. Mamori terpana melihat di dalamnya. Ruangan ini seperti perpustakan kecil dengan buku-buku yang mrmenuhi dinding ruangan. Dia lalu masuk ke dalam. Mamori berdiri mengamati punggung buku-buku tersebut. Membaca satu-satu judulnya.

Mamori mengambil salah satu buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Buku memasak. Entah kenapa ada buku ini di antara deretan buku bertema hukum, komputer, ekonomi, dan sastra. Mamori lalu duduk di kursi panjang sambil membaca bukunya di atas meja.

Lima belas menit terlewati dan Mamori terlarut dalam bukunya. Tanpa diketahui Mamori, Hiruma dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk, berdiri di ambang pintu melihat ke Mamori. Dia lalu mendekat. Hiruma kemudian melangkahi kursi panjang dan duduk menyamping menghadap Mamori. Mamori kaget kala mendapati Hiruma yang dengan cepat mencium pipi Mamori dan merangkul pinggangnya.

"Kenapa kau disini, _heh_?" ujar Hiruma dengan mata yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

Mamori kaget dan memandang tidak percaya dengan tingkah Hiruma. Melihatnya yang masih setengah sadar dan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Youichi," panggil Mamori, namun tidak didengar Hiruma. "Youichi! buka matamu."

Hiruma lalu membuka matanya dan melihat ke Mamori.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" lanjut Mamori menunduk dan merujuk ke tangan Hiruma yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Hiruma menyadari situasi yang terjadi. Dia lalu melepaskan tangannya dan mundur menjauh dari Mamori.

"Aku kira mimpi," sahut Hiruma pelan tapi Mamori bisa mendengarnya. Hiruma lalu bangun dari duduknya.

Mamori melihat Hiruma keluar ruangan. Setelah itu Mamori kembali mencoba fokus lagi ke bukunya, namun tidak bisa. Membayangkan kejadian tadi, membuat Mamori tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya. Dia lalu menutup bukunya.

Mamori kembali ke dapur dan membuka kulkas. Tentu saja dia tidak mendapati apapun, hanya ada botol dan kaleng minuman. Mamori melihat ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan sudah hampir jam delapan. Sudah pasti dia lapar, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Tidak ada makanan di dapur dan dia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Terlebih, pintu itu terkunci. Hanya Hiruma dan orang-orang organisasi saja yang bisa mengaksesnya.

Mamori lalu naik ke lantai dua dan menuju kamarnya. Dia melihat Hiruma di dalam selimut dan masih tidur nyenyak. Mamori lalu duduk di tempat tidur dan memandangi Hiruma. Berpikir untuk membangunkannya, tetapi Mamori tidak tega melakukannya.

"Youichi," panggil Mamori.

Hiruma menggerakkan kepalanya. Masih dengan mata tertutup dan malas untuk membukanya. "Hmm."

"Aku lapar," ujar Mamori.

Hiruma meraih ponsel di meja samping tempat tidur. "Cari nama Komura dan pesan apapun yang kamu mau."

Mamori mengerutkan keningnya. "Apapun?"

"Ya, bodoh. Aku mau tidur lagi," balas Hiruma dan sudah membelakangi Mamori.

"Kamu mau sesuatu?" tanya Mamori.

"Kopi."

Mamori menyalakan ponsel Hiruma. Sesaat Mamori tertegun memandangi layar. Dia terpana. Bukan hanya kaget mendapati foto dirinya di layar ponsel, namun juga karena foto ini adalah foto yang dari dulu memang selalu menjadi _wallpaper_ di ponsel Hiruma. Mamori ingat tentu saja, karena dialah yang memilih foto ini dan memasangnya sendiri di ponsel lama Hiruma. Tapi walau sudah ganti ponsel, Hiruma tetap memakainya kembali.

"tidak jadi, _heh_?" sahut Hiruma sambil membalikan badannya.

"Oh. Jadi," balas Mamori tersadar dari lamunannya. "Aku masih mencari namanya."

" _Keh_."

.

.

Sekitar satu jam Mamori menunggu diantarkannya makanan. Setelah diantar, Mamori lalu menatanya di atas meja. Dia lalu menyeduh kopi untuk Hiruma dan cokelat panas untuknya. Setelah itu Mamori naik ke kamar untuk memanggil Hiruma yang sudah bangun dari tadi. Mamori melihatnya sedang mencuci muka di kamar mandi.

"Makanan sudah siap. Aku tunggu di bawah," ujar Mamori lalu kembali ke bawah.

Mamori sudah mulai menyantap makanannya saat melihat Hiruma turun dari lantai dua. Kemudian Hiruma duduk di depannya sambil menuang air ke gelasnya. Mereka makan bersama dalam diam. Terlalu canggung bagi Mamori untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sementara Hiruma juga sedang menikmati makanannya dan terlihat enggan untuk berbicara.

Seketika Hiruma menangkap Mamori yang sedang memandanginya. Hiruma balas menatapnya kemudian kembali ke makanannya lagi.

"Kenapa kamu mengira itu mimpi?" tanya Mamori, mengalihkan pandangan Hiruma kembali kepadanya. "Yang di dalam tadi," lanjutnya sambil merujuk ke ruangan sebelah televisi.

"Yaahh... Karena aku sering memimpikannya," jawab Hiruma.

"Mimpi bertemu denganku?"

Hiruma menatap Mamori lekat-lekat. "Mimpi bersama denganmu. Setiap hari. Sampai aku tidak tahu lagi itu mimpi buruk atau bukan."

Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Hiruma. "Apa kau begitu mencintaiku sampai-sampai memimpikanku setiap hari?" balasnya asal, dan langsung menyesali apa yang dikatakannya itu.

Hiruma meneguk segelas air sebelum menjawabnya. "Apa aku harus memperjelasnya, _heh_?" ujarnya sedikit kesal.

Mamori melihat ke Hiruma lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan perempuan lain. Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan manapun. Aku hanya pernah memeluk, mencium, dan tidur bersama dengan satu perempuan seumur hidupku. Dan perempuan sialan itu kamu."

Mamori mendengarkannya, memandangnya sambil mencerna ucapan Hiruma. "Aku baru mendengarnya sekarang," sahut Mamori lirih. "Ya... Aku ingat. Dari dulu masalah kita cuma satu. Yaitu kamu yang tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa, Youchi.'

Hiruma mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku ingin sekali tahu apa yang kamu kerjakan, siapa saja yang sudah kamu temui. Siapa mereka yang bekerja bersamamu. Dan apa cuma itu pekerjaan yang kamu lakukan," ungkap Mamori.

"Aku cuma minta kau percaya padaku."

"Aku sudah percaya padamu!" sela Mamori langsung. "Aku sudah melakukannya. Tapi semua itu menumpuk di kepalaku dan aku sudah tidak tahan. Bahkan sampai detik ini kamu pun masih merahasiakannya dariku."

"Aku tidak merahasiakannya," ujar Hiruma. "Aku cuma malas untuk cerita."

Mamori hanya memandang kesal. Tentu dia tahu lelaki seperti apa Hiruma. Dia bukan orang yang pandai mengungkapkan kata-katanya. Tapi walau begitu, untuk hal sepenting ini, Hiruma sungguh keterlaluan.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu," sahut Hiruma. "Kita akan ke Tokyo sekarang."

.

.

Mamori dan Hiruma tiba di stasiun Tokyo. Memilih menggunakan kereta memang salah satu pilihan efektif dari pada harus naik mobil yang lama dan melelahkan. Mamori berjalan di belakang Hiruma dengan tas tangan dan baju kerja yang dia pakai kemarin.

"Apa kita bisa ke rumahku dulu? Aku mau ganti baju," sahut Mamori.

Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Dia memerhatikan Mamori dari atas sampai ke ujung kaki. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan bajumu," balasnya tidak peduli.

"Ini baju yang aku pakai kemarin! Aku tidak nyaman," balas Mamori lagi.

" _Keh_... Kita tunggu mobilku dulu," ujarnya melanjutkan langkah.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, beberapa menit kemudian mobil Hiruma sudah tiba di depan stasiun. Seorang laki-laki memberikan kunci kepada Hiruma.

"Ayo naik," ajak Hiruma kepada Mamori.

Mengabaikan ajakan Hiruma, Mamori tersenyum kepada si pengantar mobil. "Terima kasih," ujarnya lalu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

Empat puluh lima menit mereka sampai. Hiruma memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir dekat taman di blok rumah Mamori.

Mamori menoleh ke Hiruma sebelum keluar dari mobilnya. "Tunggu disini saja. Aku tidak akan lama," ujarnya.

Mamori lalu keluar mobil tanpa memedulikan Hiruma yang sedikit kesal karena Mamori melarangnya. Akhirnya Hiruma hanya menunggu di dalam mobil.

Mamori berjalan lurus keluar tempat parkir dan hendak belok, namun terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dari arah berlawanan.

"Mamori-saaan!" panggil Monta.

Mamori menoleh dan mendapati Monta yang sudah tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Ternyata benar Mamori-san," ujarnya masih kegirangan.

"Monta-kun?" sahut Mamori yang masih kaget.

"Ya ini aku," cengirnya melepaskan pelukannya. "Mamori-san masih tetap cantik,"

Mamori masih tetap memandangi Monta dengan wajah tidak percaya. Monta masih tetap seperti Monta yang dulu, ceria dan bersemangat. Hanya saja sekarang tubuhnya sudah tinggi beberapa senti melebihi Mamori.

"Kapan terakhir kali aku melihatmu Monta-kun? Kamu terlihat sudah dewasa sekarang," canda Mamori sambil mengacak-acak rambut Monta.

"Aku memang sudah dewasa Mamori-san," sahutnya tertawa. "Kamu mau pulang ke rumah?"

Mamori jawab mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita jalan sama-sama," lanjutnya sambil menggandeng lengan Mamori. "Aku mau ke rumah Sena. Dia sedang libur sekarang."

Mereka lalu melanjutkan jalannya. "Ada apa kamu ke rumah Sena?"

"Kita memang selalu berkumpul saat Sena libur. Bersama anggota Enma."

"Berarti ada Kurita-kun?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang lagi jadwalnya kumpul di rumah Kurita Senpai," jawabnya. "Kamu mau ikut juga Mamori-san?"

"Mm.. Aku..."

"Dia tidak bisa ikut."

Langkah Monta terhenti mendengar suara di belakangnya. Dia lalu menoleh dan kaget mendapati Hiruma di belakangnya. "Hiruma Senpai!? Kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"Aku bersamanya," tunjuknya ke Mamori. Lalu melangkah menengahi mereka berdua.

"Kamu... Bersama Mamori-san?" ulangnya.

"Tepat. Memangnya kenapa, _heh_? Kau tidak suka?" jawab Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori dan melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan Monta yang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Tentu saja tidak suka," protes Monta yang menyamakan langkahnya. "Dari sekolah sampai kuliah Senpai selalu saja bersama dengan Mamori-san. Kenapa sekarang pun kalian terus berduaan?"

"Sudah berkali-kali kubilang dia tidak selevel denganmu," balas Hiruma.

"Tunggu Mamori-san," cegah Monta membuat Mamori menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat mereka sampai di rumah Sena. "Memangnya kamu pacaran dengannya?"

Mamori kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Mm... Aku...," Mamori melihat ke Hiruma lalu melihat ke Monta lagi. "Aku dengannya-,"

"Sudah ayo cepat," tarik Hiruma kembali berjalan menuju rumah Mamori.

Mamori hanya melihat ke Monta dan berbisik maaf kepadanya. Dia lalu kembali kesal melihat sikap Hiruma yang seenaknya. "Lepaskan tanganku," ujarnya sambil berhasil melepaskan diri.

Mamori lalu membuka pintu gerbang. Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam. Mamori menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Hiruma. "Kamu mau masuk? Di dalam ada orangtuaku."

"Terus kau mau aku di luar saja, _heh_? Berdiri disini di depan pintu?" balas Hiruma.

Mamori menghela napasnya. "Apa yang akan kamu katakan kepada orangtuaku?"

"Aku akan bilang kalau aku calon menantu mereka,"

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda," kesalnya. "Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tunggu di mobil, kenapa kamu malah ikut denganku!"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali," sahut Hiruma. "Kau urusi urusanmu. Sisanya aku yang atur."

Mamori hanya bisa pasrah dan berbalik untuk membuka pintu, namun pintu sudah dibuka dari dalam.

"Mamori," sahut ibu Anezaki. "Kupikir ada siapa ribut-ribut di luar."

"Mama," kaget Mamori, lalu langsung memeluk ibunya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dulu kalau mau pulang," balas ibunya.

Mamori melihat pakaian dan dandanan rapi dari ibunya. "Mama mau pergi?"

"Ya. Kami mau menghadiri pernikahan anak rekan kerja ayahmu." ibunya bergeser dan muncul ayah Mamori di belakang.

Ayah Mamori memandangi putrinya, lalu memandang ke Hiruma, dan kembali ke Mamori lagi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya ayah Mamori.

"Oh... Ini Hiruma Youichi," jawab Mamori.

"Aku tahu siapa dia. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Selanya langsung.

.

.

Dengan celana jeans panjang dan baju santainya, Mamori memandang dirinya di cermin setelah memoleskan pelembab ke wajahnya. Mamori terhenti dan memandangi dirinya. Teringat kejadian sebelum orangtuanya pergi tadi.

 _"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" sela ayah Mamori langsung. "Aku pikir kalian sudah berpisah."_

 _"Bagaimana ayah tahu?" balas Mamori. "Maksudku bagaimana ayah tahu tentang hubungan kami?"_

 _"Tentu saja kami tahu, Mamori," jawab ibu Mamori mewakili sang ayah. "Kami orangtuamu. Sudah sewajarnya kami tahu."_

 _"Kalian jangan pergi," perintah ayah Mamori. "Tunggu sampai kami pulang. Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengannya."_

Mamori menghela napas mengingat percakapan itu. Semuanya jadi di luar rencana. Ditambah Mamori sama sekali tidak tahu kalau orangtuanya mengetahui hubungan mereka. Dia tahu kalau mereka pernah bertemu Hiruma saat di rumah sakit dulu. namun Mamori tidak pernah berpikir kalau orangtuanya akan tahu siapa Hiruma. Terlebih mereka juga tidak pernah bertanya pada Mamori.

Namun sekarang Mamori harus kuat dan berani menjalani dengan apa adanya. Dia tidak mau Hiruma yang menanggung semuanya. Jadi Mamori harus mempersiapkan semua jawaban yang mungkin akan ditanyakan oleh ayahnya.

Mamori lalu berdiri dari kursi meja riasnya dan keluar kamar. Dia turun tangga dan melihat ke Hiruma yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya. Tentu saja Hiruma pasti lebih kebingungan, karena semua ini lebih menyangkut tentang dirinya.

Hiruma melihat ke Mamori yang menghampirinya.

"Aku rasa kita harus menyiapkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan ayahku nanti," ujar Mamori, sudah berdiri di hadapan Hiruma.

Hiruma mendongak. "Kenapa kau bisa menerimanya begitu saja, _heh_?"

Mamori terdiam beberapa detik tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Si monyet sialan itu. Kenapa kau mau begitu saja dipeluk olehnya. Dan kau malah memeluknya balik."

"Tunggu dulu...," sela Mamori namun Hiruma tidak mendengarkannya.

"Sedangkan aku harus bersusah payah ditambah kau juga malah mendorongku jauh-jauh," protesnya berlanjut.

"Tunggu, Youichi. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku bicara soal ayahku," jelas Mamori.

"Aku bicara soal kau yang berpelukan dengan si monyet itu!"

Mamori memandangi Hiruma tidak percaya. "Kau cemburu?"

"Bagaimana tidak? Kau menyakiti harga diriku," jawab Hiruma. "Sekarang jawab kenapa dia bisa dengan bebas sementara aku harus menahan diri dan harus minta izin darimu?"

"Dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri!" sekarang giliran Mamori yang kesal. "Dan kenapa pula kamu harus cemburu padanya?"

Hiruma langsung berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Mamori. Dia mendekat dengan pasti sehingga membuat Mamori melangkah mundur ke belakang.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" sahut Mamori. "Tunggu Youichi. Kamu tidak boleh melakukannya."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh tapi dia boleh melakukannya?"

"Karena kalau kamu yang memeluk itu berbeda!" kesalnya dan membuat Hiruma berhenti.

Hiruma hanya terdiam memandangi Mamori sambil menunggu Mamori melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Intinya berbeda. Kamu tidak perlu tahu kenapa berbeda. Dan yang jelas untuk saat ini kamu tidak boleh sembarangan menyentuhku," jelasnya.

"Untuk saat ini, _heh_?"

Mamori memasang wajah menyesal karena mengatakannya dengan jelas. Terlebih Hiruma yang punya telinga tajam yang bisa menangkap semua yang dikatakan Mamori.

"Berarti kau masih memberiku kesempatan?" lanjut Hiruma.

"Aku tidak tahu," kesal Mamori dan berhasil menghindari Hiruma sambil berjalan menuju dapur. "Jangan mengikutiku."

Hiruma lalu kembali duduk di sofa dan menyetel televisi. Sementara Mamori meneguk segelas air putih sambil mengatur napasnya. Antara kesal dan panik yang dia rasakan saat menghadapi Hiruma. Yang jelas saat ini jantungnya bergemuruh kencang dan sudah pasti siapa penyebabnya.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil :

Karena sekarang sudah masuk bulan puasa. Maka saya akan update sekitar jam 8 lewat agar tidak mengganggu puasa kalian. Dan seperti biasa, hari jumat. Jadi tetap ditunggu yaa guys.

Jangan malas untuk mereview. Karena saya saja sudah menulis cerita panjang seperti ini, masa kalian hanya untuk beberapa kalimat saja tidak mau. Hehehe...u XD _no offense_ _guys_ , lagi bulan puasa XD

Salam : De


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

"Memang ada Mamo-Nee di rumahnya?" sahut Suzuna, keluar dari dapur dengan botol susu di tangannya saat mendengar Monta ingin mengajak Mamori ke pertemuan mereka.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku bertemu dengannya tadi di jalan. Memangnya kau tidak dengar?" balas Monta.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang!?" protes Suzuna.

Monta hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Kurasa istrimu sudah tuli Sena," ujarnya pada Sena yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum pasrah.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu Monta!" balasnya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana Sena," ajaknya.

"Jangan. Ada Hiruma Senpai," cegah Monta datar.

"Ada You-Nii!?" kaget Suzuna lagi. "Kenapa kau baru bilang hal sepenting ini!"

"Kenapa kau teriak-teriak terus dari tadi!" protes Monta. "Lagipula apa pentingnya!? Aku malas melihat mereka berduaan terus."

"Jadi selama ini You-Nii dan Mamo-Nee masih berhubungan? Atau jangan-jangan mereka sekarang pacaran?" ujarnya kepada diri sendiri tidak peduli dengan perkataan Monta.

"Ayo Sena kita ke rumah Kurita Senpai. Biarkan cerewet ini disini kalau dia tidak mau ikut," lanjut Monta.

"Tunggu. Aku ikut."

.

.

Hiruma terdiam menunggu ayah Mamori mengeluarkan suaranya. Hiruma tampak tenang dan santai, berbeda dengan Mamori yang resah duduk di samping ayahnya. Berkali-kali dia mengusap kedua tangannya dan melirik ke ibunya yang duduk di sebelah Hiruma.

"Apa kalian masih berpacaran?" tanya ayah Mamori.

"Tidak-," jawab Mamori bersamaan dengan Hiruma yang mengiyakannya. "Ya. Kita masih pacaran."

Ayah Mamori memandangi Hiruma dan Mamori bergantian. "Yang mana yang benar?"

Mamori hanya bisa bungkam, dia tidak ingin salah ucap dan harus menghindari pembahasan yang berkaitan dengan organisasi itu..

"Jadi kamu berniat menikahi putriku?" lanjut ayah Hiruma.

"Tentu saja aku mau," jawab Hiruma, lalu melihat ke Mamori yang kaget mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu kapan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tunggu, ayah," sela Mamori. "Aku tidak bilang mau menerimanya?"

Ayah Mamori mengerutkan dahinya, "Bukannya kamu mencintainya? Jadi apa salahnya kalau kalian menikah?"

"Aku memang-," Mamori terhenti. Dia hampir saja bilang kalau dia memang mencintainya. "Maksudku... memangnya ayah tahu apa pekerjaannya?"

Ayah Mamori kebingungan dengan ucapan Mamori. Dia beralih ke Hiruma lagi. "Jadi apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku bekerja di perusahaan senjata SG pusat."

Ayah Mamori menganggukan kepala, tentu dia tahu perusahaan itu. "Karyawan tetap?"

"Wakil direktur dan penanggung jawab langsung."

Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan mengerutkan dahinya. Berpikir Hiruma bisa semudah itu mengatakan kepada ayah Mamori, sementara kepada dirinya Hiruma sama sekali tidak pernah cerita.

"Apa masalahnya dengan bekerja di perusahaan itu Mamori?" tanya ayahnya. "Kenapa kamu terlihat ragu begitu?"

"Tunggu ayah," sela Mamori. "Aku ingin bicara dulu dengannya." Mamori lalu menarin tangan Hiruma. "Ikut aku."

Mereka naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Mamori lalu menutup pintunya dan menghadap ke Hiruma yang membelakangi pintu.

"Kenapa jadi bicara soal pernikahan? Aku pikir ayahku ingin bertanya soal lain," ujar Mamori.

"Mana kutahu bodoh," sahut Hiruma. "Aku hanya mengikuti alur."

"Kamu cuma mengambil kesempatan!"

"Sambil menyelam minum air," cengirnya menyebalkan. "Tidak sengaja bertemu ayahmu dan langsung bicara pernikahan."

"Aku tidak bilang mau menikah denganmu?" protes Mamori.

"Tapi ayahmu setuju. Itu lebih baik," balas Hiruma santai.

"Bisa tidak kamu disini berpihak padaku? Jangan ada bicara pernikahan."

Hiruma melihat kedua mata Mamori lama. "Jadi kau tidak mau menikah denganku, _heh_?"

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Tidak tentu saja,"

Hiruma mencari kepastian dari raut wajah Mamori. " _Keh_. Bilang saja pada ayahmu."

Hiruma lalu keluar kamar dan kembali ke ruang tengah. Mamori dengan ragu dan bingungnya mengikuti Hiruma. Berpikir kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak diucapkannya.

Hiruma duduk kembali dan melihat ke ayah Mamori.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya ayah Mamori.

Mamori menunggu Hiruma yang berbicara, namun Hiruma tampak tenang dan tidak peduli. Jadi akhirnya Mamori lah yang membuka suaranya.

"Jangan bicara soal pernikahan lagi ayah," ujar Mamori. "Karena ada beberapa masalah, aku rasa aku belum siap."

Ayahnya menghela napas kecewa. "Yah... Apa boleh buat."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi," ujar Hiruma. "Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuurus."

Mamori melihat bingung ke Hiruma yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya. Dia lalu mengikuti Hiruma sampai ke depan pintu. Ragu untuk bertanya karena Mamori merasakan hawa dingin yang dipancarkan dari mata Hiruma yang enggan untuk melihatnya.

"Mmm... Bukannya kamu tadi yang mengajakku ke Tokyo? Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya ragu dari ambang pintu.

Hiruma hanya menoleh sesaat. "Ah ya. Sudah tidak penting lagi."

.

.

Malam harinya Mamori diajak Suzuna untuk mampir ke tempatnya karena mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Mereka duduk di ayunan santai di halaman samping rumah Sena. Mamori memegang cokelat hangat di tangannya, menunggu Suzuna yang baru saja ke dalam karena bayi dua puluh bulannya menangis kehausan.

"Maaf Mamo-Nee," ujar Suzuna, sudah duduk kembali di samping Mamori.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Mamori tersenyum.

Mereka lalu terdiam menikmati angin malam sampai Mamori membuka suaranya.

"Bagaimana ini Suzuna, sepertinya aku sudah mendorongnya terlalu jauh."

Suzuna menoleh melihat Mamori yang memandangi cokelat hangatnya. "Maksudmu, Mamo-Nee?"

"Laki-laki itu...," sahut Mamori. "Dia datang kembali," lanjutnya. "Luka yang dia timbulkan sudah terlalu dalam. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku."

Suzuna mencerna cerita itu baik-baik. Tidak menggebu dan mendengarnya dengan penuh perhatian. "Dan sekarang dia pergi lagi karena kamu yang terus menolaknya?"

Mamori terdiam, menengadahkan kepala dan menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku punya firasat seperti itu."

"Kamu menyesal telah melakukan itu kepadanya?"

Mamori menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tidak suka melihat sikapnya yang tiba-tiba dingin seperti itu."

"Kamu masih mencintainya?" tanya Suzuna.

Mamori menatap lurus ke depan. Matanya sudah berlinang menahan air matanya. "Aku selalu mencintainya Suzuna. Tidak pernah berhenti."

"Kalau begitu lakukan yang terbaik untukmu, Mamo-Nee. Tidak perlu ragu," ujar Suzuna. "Kamu mencintainya, dan dia lebih mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari itu."

Mamori mengusap air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya. "Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana. Aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang, apa yang dilakukannya. Aku tidak sempat menanyakan nomor teleponnya."

"Aku rasa Sena tahu," ujar Suzuna. "Dia sempat menghubungi Sena beberapa kali."

Mamori menoleh melihat Suzuna. "Bagaimana... Kamu tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu Mamo-Nee," jawabnya tersenyum. "Aku langsung tahu siapa orangnya dari ceritamu barusan. Ditambah Monta bilang kalau tadi kamu pulang bersama You-Nii."

Mamori ikut tersenyum. "Kalau begitu dimana Sena?"

"Temui saja dia besok. Dia bilang akan berpesta semalaman."

.

.

Mamori mencatat nomor telepon di ponselnya dari milik Sena.

"Belakangan ini dia sudah tidak pernah telepon lagi. Aku tidak begitu yakin kalau dia masih memakai nomor itu," ujar Sena. "Tapi dulu dia sering menghubungiku dengan nomor itu."

Mamori melihat ke Sena. "Sering?"

Sena diam ragu memikirkan jawabannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa boleh menceritakannya padamu. Tapi Hiruma Senpai memintaku merahasiakan ini dari Suzuna," liriknya ke Suzuna yang berada di kamar bayi anak mereka.

"Ceritakan padaku Sena," pinta Mamori.

"Yah... Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. Karena ini ada hubungannya denganmu, Mamo-Nee," balas Sena. "Jadi saat kamu masuk rumah sakit dulu. Dia selalu meneleponku sedikitnya tiga hari sekali menanyakan kabarmu."

Hati Mamori terasa hangat saat dia mendengar cerita itu.

"Apa kamu sadar kalau aku sering mengambil fotomu saat di rumah sakit waktu itu? Aku juga melakukannya saat menjengukmu di rumah," tambah Sena lagi. "Itu karena Hiruma Senpai yang memintaku."

Mamori rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga. Tapi dia menahannya di depan Sena.

"Dia berhenti meneleponku saat kamu pindah ke Aichi. Aku rasa dia sudah punya informan baru disana."

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah cerita apa-apa padaku?" lirih Mamori.

Sena memperhatikan raut wajah Mamori. "Karena Hiruma Senpai bilang lebih baik kamu tidak usah tahu. Dia ingin kamu melupakannya."

"Jadi kamu sudah tahu hubunganku dengannya dari dulu?"

Sena mengangguk. "Kurasa hanya aku yang tahu. Tapi sepertinya Suzuna sudah tahu kemarin. Karena dia menggebu-gebu sekali saat menceritakannya padaku."

Mamori hanya balas tersenyum.

"Dia begitu menyayangimu Mamo-Nee. Itu yang aku tahu," ujar Sena tersenyum.

"Tapi dia memilih meninggalkanku."

"Dia mungkin pernah meninggalkanmu. Tapi dia tidak benar-benar pergi," balas Sena. "Dan sekarang dia sudah kembali. Jadi apa yang mau kamu lakukan sekarang?"

Mamori memandangi Sena sambil berpikir.

"Kamu tidak perlu takut untuk memulainya kembali Mamo-Nee. Karena orang itu Hiruma Senpai. Kamu sudah terlalu mengenalnya dengan baik,"

.

.

Mamori terdiam duduk di kamar memandangi teleponnya. Dia ragu untuk menekan tombolnya. Karena dia tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Hiruma. Dia takut Hiruma tidak mau bicara dengannya. Mamori merasa dia sudah terlambat untuk mengakui semuanya.

Mamori melihat ke nomor telepon itu lagi. Dia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk meneleponnya. Telepon tersambung. Mamori menunggu beberapa saat, namun tidak ada jawaban. Mamori menelepon lagi. Beberapa detik tersambung dan masih tidak ada jawaban. Mamori menghela napas. Apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi.

.

.

Musashi melihat Hiruma datang ke kantor bengkelnya. Hiruma dengan santai menutup pintu kaca itu kembali dan menuju sofa panjang. Dia bersantai disana.

"Sepertinya kau gagal mendapatkannya," ujar Musashi dari balik meja kantornya.

Hiruma meletakkan tangan menutupi kedua matanya. "Apa aku harus menyerah saja?" lirih Hiruma. Dia sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena rasanya dia sudah kehilangan segalanya ketika semua harapan yang dimilikinya sudah dibuang mentah-mentah oleh Mamori.

"Kemana perginya kepercayaan dirimu?" sahut Musashi, mendengar suara keputusasaan Hiruma. "Ingat baik-baik bagaimana dulu kamu mendapatkan Mamori untuk Deimon dan Saikyodai?"

Hiruma diam memikirkan pertanyaan itu. Dia tentu mengingatnya. Tidak ada yang terlewatkan satu pun kenangannya bersama Mamori. "Bukan aku yang mendapatkannya, Pak Tua. Dia sendiri yang masuk ke Deimon karena bocah sialan itu," jawabnya. "Dan di Saikyoudai. Dia masuk ke kampus itu karena dia memang dia pintar."

"Nah... Karena itu. Apa kamu yang menyuruhnya ikut masuk klub?"

"Aku yang memintanya."

"Dan Anezaki dengan suka rela ikut masuk klub tanpa perlu kau paksa," tambah Musashi.

Hiruma menghela napas, lelah dengan semua pemikirannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan Pak Tua," gerutunya.

"Aku memang tidak mengatakan sebelumnya padamu. Tapi dari pengamatanku, Anezaki seharusnya masih mencintaimu."

Hiruma menarik tangan dari atas kepalanya dan menoleh melihat ke Musashi.

"Pertama, kenyataan kalau kau cinta pertamanya itu tidak akan berubah. Kedua, kau pernah bilang kalau tidak ada laki-laki lain lagi di sekitarnya? Ya kan? Itu berarti memang cuma kau yang pernah mengisi hatinya," jelas Musashi. "Dan menurut pengamatanku, dia tidak ingin mencari laki-laki lain. Dia bisa saja mencarinya penggantimu, tapi dia tidak melakukannya karena dia tidak mau. Anezaki tidak mau karena dia masih tidak bisa melupakanmu. Dia masih berharap suatu hari kau datang kepadanya." Musashi menyerengitkan dahinya. "Masa kau begitu saja tidak mengerti Hiruma?"

Hiruma hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. "Kau memang sebaiknya buka sambilan jadi biro jodoh saja Pak Tua."

"Sekarang kau tidak mau berusaha mendapatkannya lagi?" tanya Musashi, mengabaikan sindiran Hiruma barusan.

"Ada kenyataan lain yang harus kau ketahui, kalau dia juga menolakku berkali-kali. Dengan sangat jelas dan tegas. Dia bahkan menolak tidak mau aku menikahinya."

"Lantas kau menyerah begitu saja?" balasnya menatap langsung ke mata Hiruma. "Menyerah dan menyesal itu dua kata yang beriringan Hiruma."

Hiruma hanya terdiam memikirkan perkataan Musashi. Sesungguhnya dia tidak mau menyerah, tapi lantas karena dia lelah, dia berpikir harus mundur beberapa langkah. Dia tidak ingin mendesak Mamori. Tapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya sangat membutuhkan wanita itu tidak bisa dihindari. Hiruma mencintainya, dia membutuhkan Mamori layaknya hembusan napas.

Musashi tersenyum memikirkan sesuatu. "Lucu sekali kalau dipikir-pikir," sahutnya, membuat Hiruma menoleh kepadanya lagi.

"Dulu, Anezaki lah yang mengejarmu. Sekarang kamu yang mengejarnya. Apa percintaanmu harus seperti drama begitu Hiruma?"

Hiruma terdiam.

"Dalam drama biasa ada orang ketiga. Tapi dalam hubunganmu, masalahnya hanya ada pada kalian berdua," jelasnya. "Sekarang coba ingat lagi apa yang salah pada dirimu. Apa yang membuat Anezaki begitu berat untuk menerimamu. Setelah itu perbaiki kesalahanmu."

Hiruma berpikir dan langsung teringat kembali. Kenangan-kenangan saat Mamori begitu kesal terhadapnya.

 _"Jangan berkata apa-apa. Kau tahu? Aku lelah seperti ini. Aku lelah menjadi orang sabar yang selalu berada di luar dinding sementara kau sibuk dengan duniamu. Kau yang sibuk dengan rahasiamu. Aku lelah harus bertanya-tanya setiap hari. Aku lelah menjadi orang asing disini Youichi."_

 _"Dengarkan aku. Turuti saja, ok? Aku akan menceritakan semuanya nanti,"_

 _"Kau selalu bilang seperti itu. 'Kau akan menjelaskannya, kau akan menceritakannya.' Tapi apa? Kau tidak pernah melakukannya. Aku memang tidak bertanya, tapi aku menunggumu selama ini untuk percaya padaku. Tapi kau selalu menghindari percakapan itu seolah aku tidak pernah memikirkannya."_

Percakapan itu terngiang di telinga Hiruma. Dia ingat saat itu Mamori hampir saja pergi meninggalkannya. Dan dia juga ingat pembicaraannya dengan Mamori pagi kemarin.

 _"Ya... Aku ingat. Dari dulu masalah kita cuma satu. Yaitu kamu yang tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa, Youchi._ _Aku ingin sekali tahu apa yang kamu kerjakan, siapa saja yang sudah kamu temui. Siapa mereka yang bekerja bersamamu. Dan apa cuma itu pekerjaan yang kamu lakukan_ _."_

 _"Aku cuma minta kau percaya padaku."_

 _"Aku sudah percaya padamu!_ _Aku sudah melakukannya. Tapi semua itu menumpuk di kepalaku dan aku sudah tidak tahan. Bahkan sampai detik ini kamu pun masih merahasiakannya dariku."_

 _"Aku tidak merahasiakannya,_ _Aku cuma malas untuk cerita."_

Hiruma bangun dari sofa panjang. Dia meraih kunci mobil di meja dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Musashi.

Hiruma menoleh dan tersenyum. "Kau sendiri yang tadi bilang Pak Tua, kalau aku tidak boleh menyerah " ujarnya. "Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya kembali."

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil :

Apa ada yang sempat melihat kejanggalan dari cerita di chapter 5? Okee... Di hari pertama saya langsung sadar dan segera merevisinya. Jadi di cerita saat Mamori memesan makanan, bagaimana bisa makanan masuk ke dalam kalau pintu terkunci dengan password dan Mamori tidak tahu passwordnya sementara Hiruma masih tidur? XD OMG itu failed banget XD kayaknya baru kali ini saya merasakan sendiri kejanggalan di cerita yang saya buat XD ngacung yang sadar?

.

.

Pertanyaan yang wajib dijawab saat review:

Di chapter ini, kata-kata siapa yang paling bagus atau yang lebih 'ngena' di hati kalian? Tulis quote nya di review yaaa XD (curious, seriously)

Itu kata-kata orisinil saya sendiri loooh...


	7. Chapter 7

Selalu lupa kalau hari jumat. Padahal sudah lama selesai nulisnya XD Makanya mumpung belum kelewat malam, langsung saya update saja.

.

.

Warning : OOC yang kelewat parah

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

Hiruma masuk ke mobilnya hendak menuju ke rumah Mamori. Dia lalu merogoh ke kantung jaket dan celananya mencari ponsel.

"sial!" keluhnya saat menyadari kalau dia meninggalkan ponsel di rumahnya.

Hiruma lalu melajukan mobilnya ke rumah Mamori. Empat puluh menit dia telah sampai dan memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat biasa. Dia berjalan dengan segala rencana yang telah dia susun di otaknya. Dia akan meminta Mamori menerimanya kembali, walaupun Hiruma harus berlutut di hadapannya.

Hiruma menekan pintu bel rumah Mamori. Sesaat itu juga pintu terbuka dan disambut oleh ibu Mamori.

"Hiruma-san?" sapanya bingung.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Mamori?"

"Maaf sekali Hiruma-san. Tapi tadi Mamori baru saja pergi. Aku tidak tahu dia pergi kemana," ujarnya kecewa.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih," ujar Hiruma hendak berbalik pergi.

"Apa tidak mau menunggu dulu saja. Aku akan meneleponnya," sahut ibu Mamori.

"Tidak perlu," ujarnya lalu mengangguk pamit. "Saya permisi."

.

.

Sena menurunkan kaca mobil saat mereka tiba di depan pintu masuk Perusahaan SG.

Penjaga menyapa Sena kemudian melihat ke Mamori. "Selamat siang Pak. Apa sudah buat janji?"

"Saya ingin bertemu Hiruma Youichi," jawab Mamori.

"Maaf Nona, beliau tidak bisa ditemui jika tidak buat janji."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Pak," ujar Sena dan melihat ke Mamori yang masih berpikir. Dia lalu memutar kembali mobilnya dan menepi sebentar di pinggir jalan.

"Kamu telepon lagi saja," saran Sena.

"Aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi," ujar Mamori. Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya berdering. Telepon dari rumahnya. "Halo."

 _"Astaga Mamori. Aku meneleponmu dari tadi,"_ balas di seberang.

"Ada apa Ma?" tanya Mamori bingung.

 _"Tadi Hiruma-san kesini,"_ jawabnya dan langsung melanjutkan sebelum Mamori. _"Aku sudah memintanya untuk menunggu, tetapi dia tidak mau."_

"Sekarang dia dimana?" tanya Mamori tergesa.

 _"Dia sudah pergi. Sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu."_

"Ya sudah Ma. Aku tutup dulu," ujar Mamori. Dia lalu menghela napas. "Kita pulang saja Sena."

"Baiklah."

.

.

"Aku berhenti disini saja Sena," sahut Mamori saat mereka melewati pinggir sungai.

Sena menghetikan mobilnya dengan bingung. Dia melihat Mamori membuka pintu mobil. "Kamu yakin Mame-Nee?" tanya Sena cemas dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Mamori.

Sena kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan bimbang.. Masih lima belas menit perjalanan sampai ke rumah. Sena lalu memarkirkan mobilnya. Dia keluar dari mobil dan melihat wajah familiar seseorang dari dalam mobil yang terparkir di sebelahnya.

"Loh Hiruma Senpai?" ujar Sena kaget.

Hiruma lalu menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Kita mencarimu dari tadi," ujar Sena.

"Kita?" ulang Hiruma.

"Mamo-Nee. Tadi seharian-,"

"Dimana dia sekarang?" sela Hiruma langsung

"Dia ada di pinggir sungai dekat sini. Dia tadi minta turun disana," jawab Sena.

Hiruma dengan sigap langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju menuju Mamori. Dia meninggalkan Sena yang sudah tersenyum lega, brharap Hiruma dan Mamori bisa bertemu dan bisa bersama kembali.

Hiruma melajukan mobilnya perlahan menyusuri sungai sambil matanya mencari Mamori. Seketika Hiruma menghentikan mobilnya saat melihat Mamori dari kejauhan. Duduk bersantai menghadap sungai.

Hiruma lalu turun dari mobilnya. Dia tidak terburu-buru. Hiruma berjalan menghampiri Mamori dengan rasa yang ingin disampaikannya. Perlahan mendekat ke Mamori, namun wanita itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Hiruma langsung duduk dan merangkul Mamori dari belakang.

Mamori mengerjap kaget ketika tangan seseorang melingkari lehernya. Mamori menoleh dan melihat Hiruma yang menundukkan kepala di pundaknya. "Youichi..." ucapnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja," ujar Hiruma. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus hidup kalau tidak bersamamu. Aku mau kamu Mamori. Aku mau kamu yang menemani hidupku, aku mau kamu yang melahirkan anak-anakku, Aku mau melakukan segalanya bersamamu," ungkapnya. "Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus meyakinkanmu."

Mamori terdiam mendengarkannya. Seolah ada angin segar berhempus, Mamori merasa sangat lega. Kecemasannya tidaklah nyata. Hiruma ternyata masih memperjuangkannya. Air mata Mamori mulai berlinang.

"Menikahlah denganku, Mamori," lirih Hiruma lagi.

Air mata perlahan menetes membasahi pipi Mamori. Mamori lalu bergerak duduk menyamping sehingga Hiruma mengangkat kepalanya. Mamori berhadapan dengan Hiruma dan memandangi wajahnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa memelukmu itu berbeda?" ujar Mamori, memandangi kedua bola mata Hiruma. "Karena hatiku terasa nyaman dan berdebar di saat yang bersamaan. Karena cuma kamulah yang bisa membuatku seperti ini, Youichi,"

Mamori meraih kedua pipi Hiruma dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

Hiruma hanya bisa terpana dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Mamori akan menciumnya. "Kau mau-."

"Ya, aku mau. Aku bersedia melakukan apapun yang kamu mau," sanggah Mamori tersenyum manis sambil melingkari leher Hiruma dan menciumnya kembali. Merasakan kerinduan yang tak tertahankan.

Hiruma membalas ciumannya dengan dalam. Dengan satu tangan melingkari pinggang Mamori dan tangan lainnya menyapu lembut pipinya. Dengan Mamori berada dalam pelukannya, membuat Hiruma kembali merasakan kehidupannya.

Mamori melepaskan ciumannya dan mengambil napas. Namun Hiruma kembali ingin merasakan bibir Mamori lagi.

"Tunggu Youichi,..," tahan Mamori. "Ini tempat umum..."

"Sekali lagi saja. Tidak ada orang lain disini," ujarnya dan kembali memanggut bibir Mamori. Hiruma bersusah payah menahan dirinya sendiri selama ini dan sekarang dia tidak perlu melakukannya lagi.

Mamori melepaskan ciuman mereka kembali. Dia lalu memeluk Hiruma dan menyandarkan kepala Hiruma di pundaknya. Mamori membelai rambut Hiruma dan tersenyum. Karena dengan cara ini lah yang bisa mengalihkan Hiruma dari keinginannya untuk terus mencium Mamori, "Kamu bisa menciumku lagi nanti. Sesukamu," ujar Mamori tersenyum..

Hiruma hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengatur dirinya.

Mamori lalu berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya. "Nah ayo pulang," ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk Hiruma. "Kamu sudah siap kan untuk bicara dengan ayahku lagi?"

Hiruma tersenyum dan menyambut tangan Mamori. "tentu saja."

.

.

Entah kenapa, sekarang ini terasa berbeda. Ayah Mamori hanya terdiam sambil melipat tangannya, memandangi Hiruma yang duduk depannya. Ayahnya tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kenapa ayah diam saja?" tanya Mamori ragu.

Ayahnya beralih melihat ke Mamori yang duduk di samping Hiruma, lalu mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku diam karena pacarmu ini diam saja," jawabnya. "Bukannya kemarin kalian sendiri- kamu yang bilang Mamori kalau kamu belum siap untuk menikah. Jadi sekarang apa lagi?"

"Sabar ayah..." tegur Ibu Mamori yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengelus punggungnya. "Dengarkan dulu apa yang ingin mereka katakan."

Hiruma meraih tangan Mamori. "Izinkan aku menikahi putrimu," ujarnya.

Ayah Mamori mendengarnya. Dia hanya melihat ke tangan Hiruma dan Mamori yang saling menggenggam, lalu melihat ke Mamori kemudian ke Hiruma. Dia lalu menghela napas. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan kalian," sahutnya. "Ini pernikahan. Tidak bisa sekedar karena kalian mau atau tidak mau. Apa kalian mengerti maksudku?" tanya balik Ayah Hiruma.

"Aku mengerti ayah," jawab Mamori. "Maafkan kami kemarin. Tapi aku ingin menikah dengan Youichi dan ayah harus menyetujuinya."

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak menyetujuinya," balasnya. "Tapi aku punya pertanyaan sebelum aku menerima pacarmu ini."

"Youichi ayah... Namanya Hiruma Youichi," sahut Mamori.

Ayahnya melirik sebal. "Aku tahu siapa namanya." Dia lalu beralih ke Hiruma lagi. "Pertama-tama, aku ingin tahu kenapa dulu kamu meninggalkan Mamori?"

Hiruma menoleh ke Mamori sesaat lalu menjawab pertanyaannya, "karena aku tidak bisa melindunginya."

"Melindunginya dari apa?"

"Melindunginya dariku," jawab Hiruma. "Dan orang-orang di sekitarku."

"Apa kamu sedang berada dalam bahaya?" tanya Ayah Mamori bingung.

Hiruma memikirkan jawabannya. "Yah... Dulu. Semacam itu."

Ayah Mamori menyandarkan punggungnya dan memikirkan jawaban Hiruma. "Dan kenapa kamu kembali?"

Hiruma menghela napas. Entah walau terasa menyebalkan, Hiruma tetap harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. "Karena aku membutuhkannya."

Kali ini Ayah Mamori yang menghela napas. "Kamu tahu... Sejujurnya aku tidak menyukaimu," ungkapnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa menyukaimu. Kau meninggalkan putriku saat dia dalam keadaan kritis dan kau jelas menimbulkan trauma untuknya."

"Ayah... Kamu berjanji untuk tidak mengungkit itu," tegur Ibu Mamori lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa ma," sahut Mamori.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Hiruma, membuat Mamori menoleh kepadanya.

Ayah Mamori lalu melihat ke kedua mata Hiruma. Dia lalu menghela napas lagi. "Kalau begitu segera tentukan tanggalnya. Aku tidak mau dengar kalau kalian sampai berubah pikiran lagi."

Mamori tersenyum dan bangun dari duduknya. Dia lalu menuju ke ayah dan Ibunya, kemudian memeluk mereka. "Terima kasih."

.

.

Keesokan harinya Mamori sudah siap untuk kembali ke Aichi karena dia harus kembali bekerja. Setelah pamit kepada Ayah dan Ibunya, Mamori diantar oleh hiruma ke stasiun, sementara Hiruma harus kembali ke rumah aman untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Hari sudah menjelang siang saat Mamori tiba di apartemennya. Dia memang harus berangkat dari pagi. Karena dia mendadak tidak kembali ke apartemennya dua hari lalu, membuatnya meninggalkan tugas-tugas yang seharusnya dia lakukan pada akhir pekan.

Mamori menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemennya. Dia menaruh satu-satunya tas yang dia bawa kemarin di atas meja komputer dan mencari kaus yang nyaman karena dia akan bersih-bersih rumah. Setelah berganti, Mamori membuka balkon dan mengangkat jemuran. Dia kemudian menumpuknya di tumpukan cucian yang belum dia rapikan. Mamori mulai menyetrika pakaian yang akan dia pakai untuk bekerja lebih dahulu. Setelah Mamori selesai dengan pakaiannya, dia berlanjut untuk mengepel dan menyapu lantai.

Dua jam berlalu tanpa disadarinya sejak dia mulai bersih-bersih. Mamori lalu merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Dia berbaring di sofa dengan nyaman sambil memejamkan matanya. Rasanya begitu lelah sampai-sampai dia malas untuk makan siang. Dia lalu mencoba untuk tidur dan mengabaikan perutnya yang lapar.

.

.

Suara bel pintu menyadarkan Mamori dari tidurnya. Dia membuka mata dengan malas sambil melirik ke jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam empat. Mamori lalu bangun dan menuju ke pintu. Dia mengintip ke lubang dan kaget dengan yang dilihatnya. Mamori langsung membuka kunci pintunya.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Mamori langsung

Hiruma masuk ke dalam begitu saja dan membuat Mamori menyingkir lalu menutup pintunya. "Aku masih punya seminggu lagi sebelum kembali bekerja."

Mamori lalu mengikutinya ke dalam.

"Aku lapar," ujar Hiruma.

"Apa kamu tidak ada permintaan lain selain minta makan saat di tempatku?"

Hiruma menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa dan duduk dengan santai. "Masih mending aku minta itu kan dari pada aku minta yang macam-macam."

Mamori akhirnya mengalah. Dia memilih untuk memesan ramen saja karena dia terlalu lapar untuk memasak dan dia juga tidak punya bahan makanan. Tiga puluh menit pesanan ramen datang. Mereka lalu menyantap hidangan bersama sambil mengobrol santai. Setelah selesai, Mamori membuatkan kopi untuk Hiruma, sementara Hiruma duduk di sofa dan asyik dengan laptopnya.

Hirum memindahkan laptop ke atas meja dan dia duduk di lantai saat Mamori datang menaruh kopinya.

"Kemarilah...," ujar Hiruma menyuruh Mamori duduk di sebelahnya.

Mamori lalu melihat ke layar laptop yang menunjukkan sebuah foto. Ada enam orang di dalam foto itu. Dua di antaranya Hiruma dan Agon.

"Mereka orang-orang organisasi," sahut Hiruma.

"Oh... Dia kan pemilik toko reparasi senjata itu?" ujar Mamori. Dia lalu menatap tajam ke Hiruma. "Yang dulu kamu bilang kamu bekerja dengannya. Itu bohong kan?" selidiknya.

Hiruma terkekeh. Dia melebarkan kaki dan tangannya kemudian mendekap dan merangkul leher Mamori. "Tidak bohong. Aku memang sesekali membantunya mengantar barang keluar kota."

"Lalu dia siapa?" tunjuk Mamori ke salah satu wajah disana. "Apa cuma dia satu-satunya wanita?"

"Ya," jawab Hiruma. "Tapi kita tidak pernah menganggapnya wanita. Dia bahkan lebih urakan dibanding yang lain."

"Lalu yang ini?" tunjuknya lagi. "Wajahnya tidak cocok untuk pekerjaan seperti ini. Dia terlalu tampan," jujur Mamori, membuatnya mendapatkan sorotan tajam dari Hiruma. "Siapa namanya?" tanyanya lagi walau tahu Hiruma kesal.

"Sudah jangan bahas bocah ingusan itu," jawabnya kesal.

Mamori tertawa melihat reaksi Hiruma. "Oh ya... Kenapa Agon-san bisa terlibat di organisasi ini?"

"Dia pernah sekali membantuku menyelesaikan kasus," jawab Hiruma. "Karena dia sudah terlibat terlalu jauh, jadi kepala organisasi merekrutnya."

"Kepala organisasi?"

"Ya... Si tua sialan itu. Dia pemilik asli perusahaan senjata yang aku kelola. Dia juga yang punya toko reparasi. Intinya pekerjaan lain yang kita miliki, aslinya adalah miliknya."

Mamori memgangguk-angguk memahami cerita Hiruma. "Tapi kamu bilang sudah keluar dari organisasi. Apa perusahaan itu masih kamu yang pegang?"

"Ya... Tentu saja," jawabnya bangga. "Dia hanya bisa mengandalkanku."

"Jadi kamu sudah benar-benar keluar dari organisasi?" tanya Mamori lagi, meyakinkan dan menoleh ke Hiruma.

Hiruma balik menatap lembut Mamori, memandangi kedua bola matanya. Selintas rasa syukur muncul di hatinya. Dia berpikir bagaimana dia jatuh hati dengan wanita ini. Bagaimana dia bisa mencintai wanita sedalam ini. Dirinya yang keras dan kaku, bisa langsung luluh begitu saja di hadapan Mamori.

Hiruma mengecup lembut bibir Mamori. Mengecupnya lagi, berkali-kali. Mamori tersenyum dan meraih pipi Hiruma. Dia membalas ciuman Hiruma dengan lembut dan dalam. Mamori terlalu bahagia, mendapati Hiruma yang begitu jujur dalam ciumannya. Seolah Hiruma berkata dia mencintai Mamori, dan Mamori tahu itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Mamori melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Kamu sudah janji pada orangtuaku, ingat?"

Hiruma ingat kembali ucapan Ayah Mamori sebelum dia pamit kemarin sore kalau dia tidak boleh melakukan hal yang lebih jauh terhadapan Mamori sebelum pernikahan mereka. "Aku hanya menciummu."

"Siapa yang jamin kalau kamu tidak akan berbuat macam-macam?"

Hiruma mengerutkan keningnya. "Sesama laki-laki harus menepati janjinya."

Hiruma lalu mengambil selimut di atas sofa yang telah disediakan Mamori untuknya. Dia kemudian menyelimuti dirinya dan Mamori.

"Kau tidur disini temani aku," ujar Hiruma, meletakkan kepalanya santai di pundak Mamori dan memeluknya hangat.

Mamori menyandarkan dirinya ke tubuh Hiruma. "Kamu bilang hanya ciuman saja."

"Sekali ini saja. Lagipula kita cuma tidur, tidak lebih, Aku ngantuk sekali."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik di kasur kan?"

"Jangan. Aku tidak jamin akan menahan diri kalau tidur di sana."

"Alasan... Kamu hanya malas untuk pindah. Kamu bahkan belum menyentuh kopinya."

"Tidak apa," balas Hiruma. "Aku akan minum nanti saat lembur tengah malam."

"Lembur?" liriknya curiga.

"Kerjaan perusahaan."

.

.

Catatan Kecil :

Tulisan di atas bukan 'Last Chapter' kan?

.

.

Kalau begitu...

.

.

To Be Countinue . . . XD


	8. Chapter 8

**I Don't Own the Characters. Copyright : Mangaka Eyeshield 21**

 **Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just Modified it.**

 **Diyari De Present : If You Love Me, Let Me Get You Back ( Trilogi If You Love Me - Final )**

 **Sangat disarankan untuk membaca kedua cerita yang sebelummnya :**

 **1\. If You Love Me, Let Me Know**

 **2\. If You Love Me, Let Me Stay**

.

.

Epilog

.

.

 _Satu setengah bulan kemudian..._

.

 _So impossible as they may seem. You've got to fight for every dream. 'Cause who's to know which one you let go. Would have made you complete._

Hiruma berdiri sendirian di depan altar. Entah apa yang membuatnya terus melihat ke jam tangan. Tapi saat ini dia merasa gelisah. Hiruma melirik ke sebelah kirinya. Tiga pria yang menjadi pendamping pernikahan. Ada Musashi, Sena, dan Kurita.

Kurita memamerkan cengirannya, sementara Sena tersenyum. Musashi sendiri hanya menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum kecil, seolah meyakinkan Hiruma kalau semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Karena hanya Musashi yang bisa melihat kegelisahan Hiruma saat ini.

Hiruma membalikkan badannya karena sang pendeta memintanya. Hiruma akan menikah hari ini. Dia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini. Dia mencoba mengingat apa yang harus dia katakan nanti di depan pendeta. Musashi bilang, Hiruma hanya harus berkata 'saya bersedia'. Ya. Cuma itu. Tapi rasanya otak Hiruma tidak berjalan bersamaan dengan mulutnya.

Hiruma berdeham untuk menghilangkan kekakuan suaranya.

Hiruma mengingat lagi kalau dia akan menikah hari ini. Tepat hari inilah Mamori akan resmi menjadi miliknya, istrinya. Satu-satunya wanita yang Hiruma cintai. Satu-satunya wanita yang Hiruma perjuangkan.

.

.

 _Well, for me it's waking up beside you. To watch the sunrise on your face. To know that I can say I love you. At any given time or place._

Hiruma mendongak saat pintu terbuka. Hiruma melihat Mamori berjalan ke arahnya. Mamori tersenyum. Cantik. Hiruma selalu mengatakannya dalam hati. Dia selalu mengagumi kecantikan Mamori setiap saat dia memandangi wajahnya.

Waktu seolah berjalan lambat. Setiap langkah Mamori seolah wujud dari mimpi Hiruma selama ini. Karena sebentar lagi impiannya akan terkabul. Dia bisa bersama Mamori. Dia bisa terbangun di pagi Hari bersamanya. Memandangi sinar matahari dari wajahnya. Dan dia akan mencium kening Mamori dan membisikkan cintanya. Hiruma bersyukur atas apa yang sudah dia dapatkan.

.

.

 _It's little things that only I know. Those are the things that make you mine. And it's like flying without wings. 'Cause you're my special thing._

Hiruma meraih tangan Mamori saat dia akan naik ke altar. Mereka berdiri berdampingan. Hiruma terus memandangi Mamori sampai Mamori menoleh dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Youichi, dengarkan pendetanya mau bicara," ujar Mamori.

"Kau cantik."

Mamori menoleh lagi ke Hiruma yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya ke pendeta. Dua kata itu berhasil membuat wajah Mamori merona seketika. Mamori lalu berdeham dan kembali fokus mendengarkan.

"Saya bersedia," ujar Hiruma.

Kali ini pendeta bertanya kepada Mamori pertanyaan yang sama. Mamori lalu tersenyum dan menjawab. "Ya. Saya bersedia."

Hiruma menghela napas lega. Tidak sulit walaupun dia tetap merasa gugup.

"Sudah selesai?" ujar Hiruma pelan namun Mamori masih mendengarnya.

"Belum. Kita harus bertukar cincin. Dan kamu harus menciumku. Apa kamu tidak mendengarnya?" keluh Mamori. Menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Hiruma.

Hiruma melihat Suzuna mengantarkan cincinnya. Mereka lalu saling memasangkan cincin. Mamori tersenyum manis memandangi Hiruma, sementara Hiruma menggenggam kedua tangan Mamori. Hiruma mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mencium kening Mamori. Kemudian berlanjut turun mencium bibirnya.

"Kurasa ciuman di kening itu tidak harus," bisik Mamori saat mereka melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku mau," balasnya lalu mengecup bibir Mamori lagi.

Hiruma meraih tangan Mamori dan memasukannya ke lengan Hiruma. Mereka berjalan beriringan melewati tamu. Hiruma tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Karena Mamori adalah kebahagiaannya.

"Sekarang kau sudah sah jadi istriku?" bisik Hiruma.

Mamori menoleh. "Ya. Tentu saja," jawabnya, lalu tersenyum. "Dan kamu suamiku."

 _._

 _._

 _And you're the place my life begins..._

 _And you'll be where it ends..._

 _._

.

 _Dua hari setelah resepsi pernikahan..._

"Kyoto?"

Hiruma menutup laptopnya dan meletakkannya di meja. Dia lalu kembali ke tempat tidurnya. "Ya..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Mamori, duduk di kursi rias sambil menyemprotkan sprai ke wajahnya.

"Aku rasa itu tempat yang bagus untuk bulan madu."

Mamori melihat Hiruma dari cermin di depannya. "Semua tempat itu bagus. Tapi kenapa memilih kesana? Aku lebih suka Hokaido."

"Karena disanalah pusat kebudayaan Jepang yang sesungguhnya," jawab Hiruma. "Kau bawel."

Mamori membalikkan badan dan sekarang dia duduk menghadap Hiruma, mendapati jawaban yang begitu asal dari mulut Hiruma. Sesaat Mamori baru tersadar, dia terperanga tidak percaya mendapati Hiruma yang berbaring menyandar di tempat tidur "Kau mau tidur telanjang?"

"Aku pakai celana panjang," jawabnya asal lagi, karena sudah pasti Mamori bisa melihatnya.

"Apa kamu tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya lagi mengingat kamar Hiruma memakai _ac_.

Mamori lalu naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"Kukira kau suka melihatku seperti ini, _heh_ ," balasnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Mamori memukulkan bantal ke wajah Hiruma dan dengan cepat dia sudah duduk di atas tubuh Hiruma. Dia menunduk mencium hidung Hiruma dan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Sekali lagi?" ajak Hiruma melingkarkan tangan di pinggul Mamori.

"Ya ampun Youichi... Aku baru saja selesai mandi."

Hiruma menarik turun leher Mamori dan mendapati bibirnya. Dia menciumi bibir, pipi, dan leher Mamori dengan puasnya. "Kalau begitu jangan menggodaku, bodoh," bisiknya di telinga Mamori lalu kembali mencium leher Mamori lagi. Menikmati aroma tubuhnya.

"Ya yaa...," pasrah Mamori tertawa dan menarik diri dari belenggu Hiruma.

Namun Hiruma menahannya dan memeluk Mamori kembali di atas tubuhnya.

"Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku bersyukur kau ada dalam hidupku, hem?" tanya Hiruma, menatap lekat-lekat ke bola mata Mamori.

Mamori menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Aku sangat bersyukur kau datang padaku, Saat kau nyatakan perasaanmu dan kau tetap mengejarku walaupun aku selalu ketus padamu."

Mamori memberengut. "Jangan ingatkan aku soal itu. Aku malu," protesnya.

Hiruma mengelus rambut Mamori yang jatuh di pipinya. "Walau begitu, kau harus tahu kalau akulah yang lebih dulu mencintaimu sebelum kau menyatakan perasaanmu."

"Aku tahu," balas Mamori percaya diri. Dia melihat tanda tanya di wajah Hiruma. "Dulu teman-temanku bilang siapapun yang melihat kita bersama bisa tahu kalau kau suka padaku. Jadi aku katakan saja perasaanku."

"Lalu apa kau juga bisa melihatnya?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori tersenyum. "Ya. Sangat jelas. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu kalau kau sangat mencintaiku, Youichi."

Hiruma menangkap bibir Mamori dan mengecupnya lembut. Hiruma tidak perlu kata-kata lagi untuk mengungkapkan rasa cintanya. Dia tahu Mamori adalah wanita pilihannya. Wanita yang tidak akan menyerah terhadapnya.

"Kita tidur saja?" ajak Hiruma, menggulingkan tubuh Mamori sehingga berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Hm," angguk Mamori mengiyakan. "Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan tidur sambil memelukmu malam ini agar kamu tidak kedinginan."

"Dengan senang hati."

Hiruma menarik Mamori ke dalam pelukannya dan menaikkan selimut sampai ke pundak Mamori. Mamori tersenyum mencium aroma sabun dari tubuh Hiruma. Dia lalu merapatkan tubuhnya sambil mengecup pipi Hiruma.

"Selamat tidur, Youichi."

Hiruma membalas dengan mencium kening Mamori lembut.

.

.

END

.

.

Terima kasih semuanya yang telah mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir.

Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu per satu review kalian, tapi percayalah.. Saya sangat senang kalian selalu menulis dan setia menunggu cerita ini sampai akhir. Karena kalian saya jadi tetap semangat untuk menulis.

Doakan semoga saya cepat-cepat punya ide untuk menulis cerita baru.

Sampai jumpa di lain cerita walau saya tidak tahu kapan akan comeback dengan cerita baru. Semoga secepatnya.

Terima kasih sekali lagi semuanyaaa...

.

.

Salam : De


End file.
